


Claim

by MulderScully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Belly Kink, Come Inflation, Drinking, Forced Pregnancy, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Isaac, Painplay, Sexual Content, Torture, Trauma, forced mating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderScully/pseuds/MulderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Peter Hale has lost all his sanity after his whole family dies in a fire.In fear of falling as a an omega,he kidnaps a young omega Isaac Lahey to create a new pack of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to all the amazing writers on A03,all those who write beyond our imaginations.....cheers

Peter Hale has got nothing to lose,except his status as an alpha.But this power doesn't matter,when he has no pack ,no family who all were mercilessly burnt alive by the hunters.Although,he killed all of them one by one,ripped them apart piece to piece,the vengeance didn't gave him the satisfaction he imagined.He can still hear the screams of his family.He still remembers their flesh bubbling up in the fire,the rivers of blood.......his sister,her three children,his two brothers and their families all dead.His mate Sandra Hale....who was pregnant with his first child......she died in the nursery they were making for their kid.

Enough......God has taken too much from him and too soon.....

Now that he is alone and the news slowly spread about the hale pack being destroyed ,all the old enemies are attacking him one by one,because he has no pack....

When a person suffers a tragedy like this,there are two possibilities,either he falls completely and drowns in his sadness.....or he becomes a monster filled with rage and disgust...

Peter is one of those monsters now......the world has taken everything from him....now it's his turn.

"Welcome to Beacon hills",Deucalion greeted Peter.Peter replied a low thanks and got out of the car.

"I am sorry ....I heard about ....",Deucalion was cut off by Peter in between.

"It's fine.....I have a safe house here in the reserve,will be living there for some time.....now tell me why are you really here",Peter was obviously not happy seeing Deucalion as he knew that from the inside Deucalion was always jealous of the hale legacy.

"Well,to give you a friendly reminder....it's our territory Peter and you don't even have a pack......I can't allow you to create new betas.....so it will be better if you keep your fangs and claws to yourself.",Deucalion stated coldly and walked away.But Peter knows that he needs a pack very badly.Deucalion would never accept another alpha in his pack,he is a control freak.

After reaching to the old hale house at the reserve,Peter settled down and started to drink,as he has trouble sleeping since the fire.Only if he had been there a little early,he would have saved them,maybe not all of them,but some of them.....every time he closes his eyes,he sees Sandra......his mate ,so instead he drinks and drinks and drinks a lot.....and falls asleep...but right after some minutes,he wakes up screaming and thrashing the table,dispersing glass everywhere.

He picks up his jacket and walks out in the night.The cool night breeze didn't calm him though.He drank too much alcohol...even for an alpha wolf.The direction of the wind shifted and he smelled something.......

_It was beautiful......mesmerizing.........filled with ecstasy........dripping with sweetness........something very distinct about the scent....but Peter's mind was hazy due to the alcohol....and after some time he figured it out...._

_Scent of an Omega..........._

He quickly hid in the darkness to take a good view........a tall blonde wolf......with blue eyes and pale skin.

I cant create a pack here.....but I cant go anywhere else either....it's safe here......but I can take a mate......I could breed him and make my own pack,without giving a bite to anyone.........

As these thoughts filled Peter's mind,he noticed the boy leaving the preserve.He panicked,what if he loses his scent or he doesn't come back.......all his instincts and alcohol bonded together and he jumped on the boy from behind.Before the omega can understand,Peter pushed his claws at the back of his neck and he fell unconscious in his arms.

* * *

 

Peter hale was sitting on a chair near the bed,a drink in his hand.The omega's scent was driving him insane so he decided to mask it with the smell of whiskey.The boy was still unconscious on the bed before him.There was a fight going on in his mind.........what the hell am I doing?........grabbing an innocent kid.......but I cant let hale family die with me.......I cant let Deucalion make me fall into an omega..........and why should I care ........those hunters didn't care when they killed my family......I will take my share from this world.........I need to stand again to fight off all those enemies who are lurking in the shadows to catch me....

A slow whimper caught Peter's attention,the omega was squirming on his bed slowly waking up.When he opened his eyes,he quickly sat up and looked at Peter.Peter noticed ,there was no fear in his eyes,in fact it was way worse than fear.....it was pure disgust for Peter.

"Who are you?.....why am I here?",his voice croaked a little.Peter didn't answer instead he stood up and started walking towards him,making him shrink to the corner of the bed.Peter slowly raised his hand towards him but he pushed his hand away.

"Stay away from me...",he screamed,and that was enough to break Peter's patience.He twisted his hand to his back and forced his neck down to see the wound,which was still not healed.The omega was struggling in his hold,Peter waited for him to stop but when he continued peter growled flashing his eyes red making him shiver and withdraw.He again shrunk to the corner of the bed ,shaking badly.Peter came close again and grabbed him by the back of his head.

"Your first question .....who I am....well to you it doesn't matter because I am an alpha and that's what you need to know.......",omega was still frowning at him.

"Your second question....why are you here......you are here because of what you are and do best.....you are an omega and I am going to claim you....",the boy's eyes widened,he gasped and his eyes became yellow in anger.

"I do not belong to you alpha.....I will rather die....",he hissed.Peter laughed.

"Yeah well I cant allow you to do that .....I have a lot work for you.",the boy looked frantically here and there and pounced on the window to run but Peter clawed him at his back and he fell down,wincing in pain.

"I saved you from a bigger agony boy.....the windows and doors are electrified.....can be operated only by me....so don't pull this kind of stunt again......",he sat down near him and asked "What's your name?"

He didn't answer.God he was so stubborn.Peter sighed and next moment,his eyes were red and he asked again in his alpha voice.

"I...Isaac......",the omega replied.Peter smiled after his little victory but then he saw his eyes,glassy.....tears threatening to come out.Something hit Peter in his heart and he jerked back,standing up and leaving the room,locking Isaac inside.

He stood in front of the mirror,breathing heavily.....there was something in those eyes,which made Peter insecure,as if they were boring deep into him.

He didn't open the room until night.By the time ,he already finished three bottles of whiskey.He opened the door,a bottle of whiskey in one hand and a plate of food in the other.Isaac was sitting on the ground,with his knees close to the chest in the corner of the room.Peter reached to him and put the plate in front of him,but Isaac looked away.

"Eat....",Peter commanded,but Isaac didn't even move."

"Eat the food Isaac......",Peter growled.Isaac tried to remain still,even though his heartbeat was loud enough to dance with.Peter sat down near him putting the nearly empty bottle on the ground.

"Look.......don't play with my patience.......now eat this before I.....",Peter couldn't finish as Isaac suddenly picked the bottle and smashed it on his head.Peter's vision became hazy for a second.Isaac made a run to the door which was still open,he managed to get out of the room without getting electrified.When he started on the stairs,Peter came from behind and kicked him in the back,which was already wounded.He screamed and tumbled down on the stairs hitting his head hard on the floor.Peter smirked at his helpless situation.Isaac didn't give up ,he slowly pushed his body forward with his hands while Peter was coming down.He reached to him and pulled him up by his curls.Isaac looked like he was going to pass out any second.Peter inhaled his scent by burying his  nose in his neck and Isaac fell limp into his arms.

"What a waste....",Peter wiped the whiskey from his hair,and picking Isaac up in his arms.

* * *

 

Next morning, when Isaac woke up,he was bound with chains.He struggled with them,but after a few minutes realized that it's all useless.Peter came in with a sandwich in his hand.

Peter sat on the bed and tore a piece from the sandwich,he took the piece near his mouth,but Isaac again turned away.Peter grabbed his face and shoved the piece in his mouth,putting his palm over his lips,until he ate it.Isaac nearly choked on the bread pieces.When the sandwich was over,Peter sat near him in silence.

"Please....please let me go.....",he said slowly.Peter looked in his eyes and rubbed his cheek with his thumb.

"I cant....",Isaac's face fell and he turned his face away from his touch.Peter went out of the room and started on the whiskey again.

Peter cant sleep,the voices wont let him sleep,he smelled of alcohol and tears.He was crying in his dreams every time he closed his eyes.He was  losing it by every second and then he sniffed.......the omega....no Isaac........he was sleeping.......how can he...........no .....he shouldn't be sleeping......he should be doing what he needs to do......he should be serving Peter.

Peter stood up at once and rushed upstairs to his room.He opened the door loud enough to wake Isaac up.Isaac looked at his eyes red and fiery,Peter smelled of lust and rage.Isaac immediately took it as a warning for him,and then Peter started to come closer....

"Hey....no no no wait .......please ......"despite of Isaac's pleadings,Peter jumped on the bed and started to open up his jeans.Isaac closed his knees together to stop Peter,but Peter clawed him in his thigh to open up his legs.When the jeans and underwear were gone,Peter growled, sending out a shudder in Isaac.

"Stop ....please.....don't do this......please..",Isaac was screaming now.But peter didn't even budge a little.He slowly reached to his stomach and started sucking at his navel,making Isaac gasp.He moved up and kissed Isaac hard biting his lower lip to bleed.The chains were bloodied from struggling.Isaac wasn't ready to give up.He was thrashing and screaming....all the screaming made Peter even more mad,he cant distinguish between Isaac's screams and the ones in his head......Peter couldn't take it anymore so he slapped Isaac over and over to shut him up.

"You disgust me....",Isaac screamed which even fueled his anger more.He stopped still,Isaac also ceased.Peter hovered over him and slowly his fangs started to come out.Isaac gaped at what Peter  was going to do.

"Nooooo...stop.....I will never be yours......stop.",he put a hand on Isaac's mouth muffling his protests and inserted his fangs on his neck deep enough to draw blood.Tears started to flow from Isaac's eyes and he was moaning with all the pain.Peter has claimed him.....

Peter removed his hand to see Isaac sobbing,for a moment he softened but then he started unbuckling his jeans and Isaac's breathing started to hitch and soon without even a warning,Peter thrusted himself in Isaac.

"Ahhhhh....stop .....please ....stop....",Isaac was screaming,his head was thrashing back into the pillow,eyes closed in pain.There was blood on the sheets as Peter mercilessly fucked the boy....Isaac felt the base of Peter's dick swell into him and he gasped.It was getting bigger and Isaac felt the pressure increasing around his hole.....his back kept on arching upwards......his whole body was aching at the tension. 

"Beg for it......beg for the release you whore.....",Peter grabbed the sides of his waist.Isaac was moaning as the pressure kept on building.When Peter came inside him he screamed and passed out.

* * *

 

Isaac woke up,his head was dizzy and his whole body screamed of exhaustion.There were trails of dried tears on his cheeks,but the chains were gone.There were bandages on his wrist and food on the table,he was dressed in a loose white shirt and grey sweat pants.

Suddenly,Peter opened the door and he quickly became attentive,ready to fight again.

Peter held his wrists and opened the bandages to see the wounds.As he claimed him now,he knows that he wont run away again.

"You didn't eat...",it was an incomplete sentence followed by a silent command that he should.Peter reached close and put a hand on his stomach.When he didn't find a sign of new life,he stood up.

"You haven't conceived yet.......you need strength for it.......now eat.",Peter left the room leaving Isaac alone again.

He sat up with difficulty and touched Peter's teeth mark on his neck making him sob again.He was claimed now.......claimed by an alpha.But Isaac hates it.He doesn't wanna belong to him.His heart lies with Scott......his Scott........but he cant be with him either......

"Why?........why did you leave me here Scott?.......come back ......take me with you.......",but he knows his requests are pointless,Scott will never come back.....he cant.He took his head in his hands and kept crying.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay :(....too much work right now

_“The body of a male omega undergoes different changes during his heat,one of them is formation of the womb.Every full moon the male omega wolf goes into heat,but the formation of womb starts a day prior,causing stomach pains.The womb ruptures if omega is not fertilized by the alpha.During the heat,the body of omega discharges lubricating fluid.If the alpha is in the vicinity,the heat becomes more extreme.”_

These words were echoing in Peter’s mind.The full moon is after two weeks.Isaac will go in his heat.Peter had already purchased the usual stuff for him.Last time,when he became intimate with him,it was all thrashing and fighting and crying.no matter how much cruel peter wants to become,Isaac’s eyes make him helpless.He couldn’t bear the look he gave to him this morning.Peter felt like he is gonna drop.

_When an alpha claims the omega wolf,they become tied for the rest of their lives.After that ,if omega leaves the alpha,his body starts to become weak ,his power fades and he craves for the alpha_.

Isaac was still in his bed.The bruises of last night were still fading.He heard the screech of the brakes outside,but he didn’t move.His heartbeat started escalating as Peter walked up the stairs.He slowly opened the door.Peter pretends that he doesn’t care but somewhere deep in his heart he knows the truth.

“Come outside.”,Peter said and left.Isaac frowned,but he is bound to follow the commands of the alpha.He climbed down the bed and followed Peter slowly downstairs .Peter  was sitting on the dining table,he was drinking as usual.Isaac stood near him,there were stacks of polybags on the table.

“It’s some stuff I bought for you.....take it to your room......you...uh....you’ll need it.”,Isaac reluctantly picked the packets and looked inside.There were clothes,toothbrush and other stuff of daily usage.But there was one distinct thing which caught his attention.There were too many packets of inner wear for him.Isaac found it weird........but became terrified when understood why.

“You are waiting for it ,aren’t you?”,Isaac said in resentment.

“Waiting for what?”,peter said blankly.

“My heat.......you are waiting so that you can show that it’s me who needs it.......that you are doing me a favour........”,Isaac gritted his teeth.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”,Peter replied.

“Why are you pretending? You’ve already claimed me......Are you doing this to justify yourself?....To feel less guilty.....?”,Isaac was losing it and Peter stood up and grabbed his face by his chin.His words affected Peter as they were all true.Peter raised his hand to slap him but stopped.

“Go on ....hit me.....it isn’t like I don’t know who you really are.......”,Peter shoved him and Isaac’s back hit the wall.

“You don’t know anything.......”,Peter stared into Isaac’s eyes and he shuddered.

“Go inside.....”,Peter commanded in his alpha voice and Isaac went back into the room upstairs.

* * *

 

They didn’t see each for rest of the day.Peter called him down for dinner.Isaac came down and silently sat on the dining table.Peter wasn’t eating.After the fire,alcohol was Peter’s main food.Isaac noticed,Peter was very punctual for Isaac’s meal but he never saw him eat.He slowly served his food from the table.Peter didn’t notice when Isaac served an extra plate and slid it in front of him.Peter looked at him,but Isaac was already looking down at his plate nibbling on his food.Peter didn’t understand.

“it’s better than this diesel you keep drinking...”,Isaac stuttered a little.

“I am not hungry.”,Peter stood up and left.

That night,Isaac couldn’t sleep.He was worried......actually terrified,Peter is a powerful alpha and he is always near....his heat is going to be worse,it’s going to make him helpless......helpless to maintain his loyalty to Scott.......if last night was Peter’s unplanned reaction.....then this one is going to be a nightmare.

Days went by and Peter and Isaac were still two strangers ....living in a same house.....bound to each other.Only progress that they made was that Isaac came to know that the alpha’s name is Peter and Peter came to know that Isaac is an orphan.They didn’t talk,their bodies walked the house in a robotic way.Peter never remains at home during the day,locking Isaac alone inside the hale safe house.The only normal moment that they have in the whole day was dinner.Isaac served two plates every day and as usual Peter leaves it.

It’s the day before the full moon.They are again at the dinner table,when Isaac starts getting restless....Peter knows it.....knows what is happening......he can smell it.A minute later,Isaac held his stomach and groaned.Peter saw his face,pain clearly visible.

“Let me take you to your room.”,Peter stood up,but Isaac stopped him.

“I will be fine.”,he stood up with difficulty,he tried to reach the stairs but took the support of the wall instead.Peter followed with slow steps.He lifted Isaac in his arms ,reached the upstairs room and laid him on the bed.

“You need rest.”,Peter said and left the room.

Isaac was fidgeting on the bed.He knew it was going to be difficult.He clawed the bedsheets and tried to remain calm.His gut was burning.He can feel the sparking happening in his body,the pain of womb forming inside him.......his vision was becoming hazy.This was going to be a long night.

It became even worse in the morning.Isaac was burning.His throat was dry and his underwear was soaked from the liquid leaking from his hole.He was panting heavily.Helpless....he slowly whispered a name.......PETER.

In next moment ,Peter was there.Isaac’s vision was clouded.He felt something cool on his forehead.Peter was cleaning him with a wet cloth.Isaac felt his underwear being replaced by the new ones that Peter bought.He didn’t remember when he fell asleep.

Peter was sitting downstairs.The whole house was smelling heavily of Isaac’s pheromones.It was driving him insane,but he was controlling himself.Although ,he knows what’s going to happen in the end,but he decided to avoid it as long as possible.He looked out of the window......it was midnight and the moon was now at it’s peak radiance.

His thoughts were interrupted by a weak howl.Peter sighed.....it’s time.

He reached to the upstairs room.It was loaded with Isaac’s scent making Peter go numb in his mind.His eyes started glowing red,his fangs out and then he saw Isaac......his legs wide open,his lower pieces of clothing gone.He was struggling to get out of his shirt.Despite the air conditioning,the boy was sweating badly.He was breathing heavily,Peter looked at him.......eyes looked like they were going to devour him......he climbed the bed and kissed Isaac on his lips.Isaac flinched and closed his eyes.His body was betraying him.....no matter how much needy he looked,he never wanted this.Peter opened his shirt and kissed him on his chest,making him shiver.He reached down and kissed Isaac on his waist.Peter’s inner predator was starting to get out of control,the full moon toying with his already messed up head.Soon,Peter’s own clothing was gone and he was hovering over Isaac like a hungry animal.Isaac was moaning and writhing beneath him....too weak to protest Peter’s actions.Peter was already hard watching his omega at the prime of his heat.Isaac was already wet and Peter thrusted his cock inside.....Isaac wants it to go away,but his body is pushing it even more deep inside him,taking all it could from the alpha.Peter soon became animalistic in his thrusts,harder and faster ......earning gasps and screams from Isaac.The knot started to swell and Isaac started arching upwards,head thrown back in pleasure and pain together.He gripped Peter’s hands tight as peter was trying to get the knot inside him.His claws were makings Peter’s arms bloody.And then Peter started coming inside him and he opened his eyes at the sudden feeling of hot liquid rushing deep inside him and screamed Peter’s name over and over.He adjusted himself beneath Peter.....sobbing as the feeling contained too many emotions at once.

“Peter.......ah......Peter stop....”,he couldn’t take it anymore.Peter’s come was filling him without stopping.He felt his stomach tightened .....it was getting difficult to breath.He tried to hold Peter but he grabbed both of his hands and placed it on the sides of his head and growled,stopping all of his protests at once.Isaac was crying now,it’s impossible to contain everything Peter was giving him....it was all too much for him.....his belly was bloating continuously.......he felt becoming heavier by every second.It started to hurt.......his belly was swollen .....he was too full and Peter was leaning over his stomach adding extra pressure on it.

“Peter.....I... uh...m too full....please stop....it hurts......it hurts...”,but Isaac’s pleading was having no effect on Peter.He kept on coming.....filling Isaac .....making sure to breed him with his babies.After some time,Peter’s knot subsided and Isaac was heavily bloated,his belly was protruding out,the skin over it tightened and stretched,the liquid moving under the skin violently .....making Isaac cry at all the pain.Peter caressed the skin of his stomach and Isaac tried to move but failed.The extra weight made him immovable.Peter ran his finger over his stomach.

“You look good...”,saying this Peter left to take a shower....leaving Isaac miserable on the bed......sobbing and crying in pain.It’s almost four in the morning.Peter came back from the shower and saw Isaac lying in the same position as he left him,his eyes closed and crying weakly,his swollen belly exposed in open.The moon was setting down and Peter was back in his senses.He saw Isaac who was looking like a terrible mess of come ,tears and slick.Slowly Peter crawled back on the bed.He cleaned him,put his boxers and sweat pants on.Isaac mewled at the elastic of the sweat pants on his stomach.Peter carefully lifted him up and sat behind him resting Isaac’s back on his chest.He then started massaging his stomach by his hands and Isaac relaxed a little.

“Scott....”,Isaac whispered and Peter strained his neck to look at him...Isaac was half asleep.

“Scott....”,Peter started to feel really uncomfortable.

“Isaac......”,Peter said slowly and Isaac started to cry.

“Kill me.....”,Peter’s full moon’s haze vanished at once when he heard these two words.

“Isaac open your eyes....”,Peter tried to alpha command him,but Isaac wasn’t fully conscious.

“Kill me Peter......please.....kill me.....I wanna be with him....with Scott....”,Isaac mumbled.Peter felt miserable.

“Where is he......Scott?”,Peter asked hesitatingly.

“Dead ........they....they killed him...they killed him in front of my eyes....”,Peter gasped.

“That was the reason I was in the woods that night......I wanted them to find me......and kill me....”,Peter wanted to cry but held his tears.Isaac’s voice was getting lower and lower.

“Who ?Who are ‘ _them’_ Isaac?”,Peter asked.

“Deucalion......”,Peter’s eyes widened.Deucalion killed Isaac’s mate .....but why,Peter tried to ask more questions but Isaac was lost into the fatigue.He wiped tears from Isaac’s face and placed him on the bed.He rushed to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face again and again.

_What have I done?......This boy is as broken as I am.....broken to an extent that he is begging for his death........and what did I do? ........I broke him even more........._

_How am I gonna fix this when I cant even fix myself..........what am I gonna do?_


	3. Chapter 3

Isaac woke up on his bed.His vision was still cloudy.It took a moment for him to realise where he is and what happened last.He started trembling as he recalled last night.He rushed to the bathroom and opened the shower.He sat beneath the cold water and put his head in his hands.It’s gone now,everything that was left of Scott on him....his touch.....his essence......his fading claim.....the last remains of his scent........it’s Peter now......everything smelt of Peter.......tears were burning Isaac’s eyes despite the cold water running on his face......He frantically started scrubbing his body by his hands.......the water was not helping.......Isaac screamed in frustration.

Peter heard a scream from upstairs room.Without wasting a minute,he ran upstairs and opened the door of Isaac’s room.

“Isaac...”,he yelled and entered in the room,he heard the shower running .With heavy steps, he reached the bathroom door.

“Isaac....”,Peter whispered this time.Isaac’s eyes were staring blankly,his hands resting on his thighs and lips parted.Peter was confused what to do.He closed the shower and sat on his side.He knows why Isaac is devastated....

Peter reached his hands to his shoulder but Isaac didn’t react.He shook him,called his name but he was still.At last,Peter glared his eyes and called.

“ISAAC.....”

Isaac gasped and looked at him,but something was different.For the first time,Isaac saw pain in Peter’s eyes.....eyes which were always cold and merciless.Peter wiped the streak of tear formed on Isaac’s cheek,while Isaac wondered what changed overnight.Peter made him stand up and took him to the room.He took a towel and wiped him dry.Isaac was still silent.

“I know about Scott.”,Peter said in a low voice.Isaac looked at him in confusion.He didn’t remember the part when he told Peter about his past.

“How much.....how much did I tell?”,Isaac whispered.

“Deucalion”,Isaac gritted his teeth on the mention of his name.

Suddenly ,there were sounds of tyres and brakes.Peter stood up to see out of the window.As soon as he got the look of what’s outside,he grabbed Isaac by his wrist and rushed out of the room.

“What are you doing?”,Isaac asked but Peter didn’t reply.They ran down the basement and Peter forced him on an old chair.

“No matter what you hear,don’t make a sound.”,Peter commanded in his alpha tone and Isaac became even more anxious.Peter locked the basement door and ran upstairs.He opened the bottle of whiskey and gulped half a glass to mask Isaac’s scent in the house,when the doorbell rang.

“Hello Peter.”,Deucalion stood there smiling.His two betas,Kali and Ennis were standing behind him.

“What are you doing here?”,Peter asked.

“Nice to see you too.”,Deucalion smirked and went inside the house.He noticed the empty bottles of alcohol and packaged food remains.

“Quite a sanctuary you’ve made for yourself here.”,Peter huffed a laugh.

“I am sure that you are not here to inspect my living situations.......so my question still stands.....why.are.you.here.?”,Peter growled.

“Easy there.....I am here for some information....there is this...omega...really arrogant and stubborn....I just wanna know if you’ve seen him or came across him in the woods.”,Deucalion asked.

“Why would you ask me? Is he missing?”,Peter said in a blank tone.

“Because your house is in the middle of woods.....and honestly I am worried that you’ve taken him for your own personal purposes.”,Deucalion smirked.

“Well,why are you so sure that he is missing....he may have gone somewhere.”,Peter stalled him.

“I am sure because someone filed a missing person report for him at the sheriff’s station.”,Deucalion started walking inside the house.

“Why do you care so much?Is there something special about him?”,Peter tried to know why Deucalion is worried about Isaac.

“Uh....we have .....kind of a history...”,Peter smiled.

“Well....I didn’t see anyone....this part of the woods is mostly deserted.I will tell you if something happens.”,Peter said.Deucalion was reaching the basement’s door and Peter tried to keep his heart rate normal.

“You know....you should get out of here more often......I am worried that after killing the Argents,you are a little disturbed......How about a drink at my place sometime.”Deucalion offered staring at the basement door.

“Not now....but I will tell you whenever I have time.”,Peter was relieved as Deucalion turned back to leave.The cars were gone and he ran to the basement again.

* * *

 

**_“You know....you should get out of here more often.....I am worried that after killing the Argents,you are a little disturbed......How about a drink at my place sometime.”_ **

These words created a storm in Isaac’s heart.He knows this voice....he can recognize it even in the middle of ultimate chaos.......the murderer ....the monster........Deucalion.

What is he doing here?....Peter is talking to him......and the Argents....Peter killed the most ruthless clan of hunters on his own......Isaac felt betrayed ..........Peter knew about Deucalion and didn’t say anything......Is it some kind of plan?.......Was killing Scott not enough?......Now they want to ruin him too?........and Peter ?.......Is he with them?

Peter opened the door and ran down the stairs.

“Hey,lets go..”,but Isaac didn’t move.Peter tried to hold him by hand but Isaac threw it away.He stood up and took some steps back.

“What happened?”,Peter was confused.

“You are with him......you work for him...”,Isaac said in disgust.Peter understood.

“You don’t understand.....let’s go upstairs and talk.”,Peter touched his shoulder.

“Don’t touch me.......What does he want from me now?....He had already destroyed everything......even after that ,he sent you to scrape anything I had left.......”,Isaac screamed.The words felt like molten iron in his ears.

“And the Argents ......you killed them....you killed all of them......you are no less monster than him.....”,Isaac’s eyes were glowing yellow.

“The Argents deserved it.....they killed my family.”,Peter growled.

“Yeah....Everyone is wrong but you......Stop lying over and over......Why would they kill them?They don’t hurt wolves until they kill humans?.....If you can pull out this amount of damage yourself,then I am thankful that they killed those murderers.”,Peter lost all his control at this.He pulled Isaac by his collar and growled.

“SHUT UP.....SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH........You have no right to talk about my family.You don’t know anything about them.....Tell me .....Tell me what damage a three year old could have done .......What damage my pregnant wife could have done............What gave them the right to burn my six months old nephew alive in the fire...........They were screaming and they laughed.....They were dying in agony and they didn’t even blink.......My wife died in my arms.........My whole house was turned into a furnace because of a mere doubt........That’s why I killed them.....I gutted them one by one.....tore them apart ....and I have no remorse for them you hear me.......no regret.”,Peter shoved Isaac and walked out of the basement.

Isaac’s eyes were widened.The hunters burnt Peter’s whole family alive.His wife was dead,all of his pack is dead.....he couldn’t move......Isaac gathered all his courage and went out of the basement.

Peter was in his room.The door was closed,but Isaac can tell by the clink of glass that Peter is drinking again.Isaac felt his legs going weak.Instead of knocking ,he turned away from the room and left.

* * *

 

Peter heard a knock on the door after some time.He was in no mood to answer.The door opened a little.Peter saw Isaac’s blurred silhouette behind the door.Isaac slowly entered the room with two plates of micro waved frozen pizzas and settled the plates on the table.Peter put his glass down and stared at Isaac.

“I didn’t wanna eat alone.”Isaac said slowly.Peter looked away.Isaac again slid the plate in front of him.Peter was looking at the food like it was something strange and unknown.Isaac observed him closely.After few seconds,he saw a tear rolling from Peter’s eyes.Isaac gasped,he never saw Peter like this......Isaac knew the Peter who was cruel,annoying and cold.....he shifted his chair near him and took a piece of the pizza.He moved the piece near Peter’s lips,his hands were shivering.Peter turned his face to him and Isaac nodded .Peter opened his mouth and took a bite.Isaac smiled at his triumph,but Peter’s lips started to tremble,his face tensed and he broke into tears.Isaac immediately pulled Peter in a hug.

“I am sorry .....I..uh...I am so sorry...”,Peter’s voice was choking.Isaac held him but couldn’t control his own tears.

“You uh...you didn’t deserve what I did to you.....you were right......I am no less monster than him....”,Isaac embraced him even tighter.

“It’s okay....it’s going to be okay...”,Isaac shushed.

“I ...I was scared to fall as an omega......I lost everything....I wanted my family back....I was ...I was so empty....so alone.......I didn’t even think what I was doing.”,Isaac kept him grounded by holding him tight.He knows....he can understand the pain of losing someone......how that gap in your life eats you everyday.

“I am sorry too.......I shouldn’t have said such things about your family......it was just that I saw you with Deucalion and I lost control......”,Isaac said all of it in a breath.Peter calmed down a little after sometime and Isaac kept on rubbing his back.

“Why did you hide me from him?”,Isaac asked after a moment of silence.

“Deucalion always hated the Hale pack...when I came here,he told me not to create my own pack.He wanted to make sure if I have an omega with me.”,Peter replied in a low voice.

“You said before that you have no family....?”,Peter inquired again and Isaac nodded.

“Then who would file a missing person report for you.”,Peter asked and Isaac tensed at once.

“Oh my God .....Melissa”,Isaac stood up and Peter looked at him in confusion.

“Scott’s mother....”,he clarified.Peter immediately picked the car keys and jacket.

“Where are you going?”,Isaac asked when saw Peter running to the door.

“If Deucalion knows about the report,then he definitely knows about who filed it........which means........”,Peter said in worry.

“That Melissa is in danger.......”,Isaac said horrified.

 

****


	4. Chapter 4

Isaac was pacing in the hall.Peter has been gone for hours and Isaac doesn’t even have a phone.Thousands of bad thoughts were invading his mind,when he heard the lock getting opened.

“Peter...what happened?Is Melissa okay?”,Isaac bombarded lot of questions when he saw Peter.

“You can ask yourself...”,Peter smirked and shifted from the door revealing Melissa standing behind him.She rushed to Isaac and pulled him in her arms.Isaac buried his face in her curls.

“Thank God....you are okay....I  thought I lost you too.”,Melissa was crying .Isaac wiped her tears and smiled.

“I am okay....I am alright....”,she smiled between the tears and rested her forehead on Isaac’s chest.

“Where have you been? I was so scared that you were gonna do something stupid.....”,Isaac looked past her to Peter.

“I was here the whole time.......with Peter.”,Isaac hesitated a little.

“I uh....I claimed him.”,Peter said in a low voice and Melissa became furious.

“You what?”,Melissa screamed.

“I am sorry...”,Peter said without looking into her eyes.

“Did he ask you?”,Melissa looked at Isaac in a stern look.

“Answer me..”,Melissa asked again.

“No...”,Isaac whispered.

“You bastard....”,Melissa turned to Peter but Isaac came in between.

“It was a big misunderstanding........Melissa please .....you have to listen to me first....”,Isaac convinced her and told her everything in detail.From the woods to Deucalion.Melissa gaped after hearing the whole story.When Peter went in his room,she started talking again.

“You are coming home with me.”,she said.

“It’s not that simple.”,Isaac said.

“Are you sure about this? You don’t know anything about him apart from his past....which is actually pretty disturbing.”she was worried.

“I know......but we have a lot in common......we are both damaged and hurt beyond repair......and you know I can’t leave him as he claimed me.I know what he did was wrong......but right or wrong ,we are in this together........he confided in me.......I can’t leave him alone after this.”,Isaac answered.

“Just be careful..........I’ve already lost my son....I don’t wanna lose another.”,Isaac laid his head on her lap and sighed.

After Melissa left,Isaac went into Peter’s room.He was relieved when he saw Peter sitting without any whiskey.

“Sorry about that....she was a little angry.”,Isaac apologized.

“She has every right to be .”,Peter said.

“The claiming thing drives her mad everytime.......Scott’s father also claimed her without her consent.”,Peter looked at him in surprise.

“Scott’s father was a wolf?”,he asked and Isaac nodded.

“Can I ask you something?....You don’t have to answer if don’t want to.”,Isaac nodded again.

“Why did Deucalion kill Scott?”,Isaac’s face tensed at the question.He answered after a moment.

“ The same reason he didn’t want you to create a new pack.”,Peter looked at him.

“Deucalion has a hunger for power,he wants to rule......anything beyond his control is a threat to him......like Scott......Scott was free......he was a powerful beta.......honest and fearless......Deucalion wanted him to join his pack but he turned him down.Scott didn’t want to become the monsters they were.Deucalion kept a close eye on him,but he knew that Scott can’t be a threat if he is alone.......until he met me.We started getting close and one day Scott told me that he loves me.I was the happiest person on earth.When Deucalion heard about us,he became worried.He knew if we get together,I being an omega will add more to Scott’s power and he will be capable of creating his own pack......in fact ,he may even rise to an alpha......we were driving through the woods one day when Ennis jumped on our car making it crash....both of us got injured......a shard of glass was inside my shoulder.......they took us out of the car........Scott was screaming my name.........Ennis and Kali were holding their claws on my neck......Deucalion and Scott were fighting....and Scott was losing due to the injuries........Deucalion grabbed him by his neck and slashed his throat......”,Isaac’s heart rate was jumping,he started to cry.Peter pulled him in and kissed him on his forehead.

“I wanted to die with him......I wanted them to kill me but they didn’t.....I carried his bloodied body home to Melissa.....she was screaming and crying and I felt guilty that why didn’t I die instead of Scott......”,Isaac laid his head on Peter’s shoulder and cried.

“So that’s what he is worried about......that’s why he wanted to know where you are...”,Isaac nodded.

“I wont let him hurt you again.......I promise ........you are safe here.......”,Peter assured and Isaac smiled.

* * *

 

It’s been a week and there have been some changes in Hale house.Peter doesn’t flee the house during the day and Isaac is no more locked in the upstairs bedroom.They replaced their pantry from the frozen foods and now there are actual vegetables and fresh ingredients in the refrigerator.The best change was Peter eating lunch and dinner with Isaac.Isaac discarded all the alcohol to the store room and told Peter to save it for special occasions.They know they are not normal.....both of them are scarred.......but they are still trying to become something manageable.

“Is Peter Hale ...the alpha....making dinner?”,Isaac was shocked to see Peter in the kitchen.So far ,it was Isaac’s duty to cook.

“Oh please....I do know how to cook.”,Peter replied and Isaac chuckled.

“What is that?”,Isaac made an uncomfortable face.

“What?”,Peter was clueless.

“This smell....what is this smell?”,Peter opened the pan to reveal eggs.

“You mean the eggs?”,Peter asked and Isaac turned his face away.

“I don’t feel so good...”,Isaac put a hand on his mouth and rushed to the bathroom.Peter followed him and Isaac puked in the porcelain basin.

“You okay?”,Peter asked in worry.

“What’s happening ? I love eggs...”,Isaac stood up but puked again.Peter went back into the kitchen and threw the eggs away.Isaac came back after rinsing his mouth.He sat on the sofa and closed his eyes.

“Better?”,Peter asked switching on the exhaust to clear the smell.

“Yeah....”,Isaac closed his eyes.They ate the dinner without eggs.

Next morning,Isaac woke up and again ran to the bathroom.This time he puked several rounds.Peter came to his room ,when he heard retching sounds.

“Hey.....”,he helped Isaac up and brought him back in the room.He placed his hand on his stomach and closed his eyes.

“What are you doing?”,Isaac asked in confusion.Peter opened his eyes and smiled.

“I think I better run to the store room.....it’s a special occasion.”,Isaac looked at him in confusion.

“What ......you are celebrating that I am puking my guts out?”,Isaac pouted and Peter laughed.

“No I am celebrating because you are pregnant.....”,Isaac’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Really?”,he whispered.

“Yes....I can feel them...”,Isaac grinned and hugged Peter.

It’s been long time since they heard something worth celebrating....they are overdue.

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Yes”

“No”

“Yes”

“For the fifth time ...no”

“But...”

“No”

“Pet...”

“No”

“I hate you.....”

“Surprisingly .....answer to this question is also no.”,Peter smirked at Isaac ,who was pouting in a very adorable way.

It’s been two months.The morning sickness is finally slowing down and Isaac is really thankful for that.He hasn't been out of the Hale safe house since he first came in.Peter is worried that if Deucalion catches his scent,then they will be in big trouble.But Isaac is now weary of seeing these walls everyday.So this morning,when Peter was going out for grocery shopping,Isaac decided that he will go with him too.

“But...I haven’t been out for two months.”,Isaac tensed his eyebrows.

“And you also know why....Isaac it’s dangerous.”,Peter said while putting on his shirt.

“It’s a super market.....there will be a lot of scents,it will be difficult to spot me,even for an alpha.”,Isaac folded his hands together.

“Still...I don’t want to take the risk.”,Peter kept on buttoning his shirt.

“That’s it ....I am calling Melissa.”,Isaac took the phone in his hand and started dialing the number.Peter laughed.

“Well ,she is going to support me anyways.”,Isaac gave him a teasing smile.

“I am not calling her so that she can convince you to take me out,I am calling her because she has a medicine that will mask my scent.”Peter looked at him in surprise.

“Really?”,Isaac nodded.

“Yeah...she used to hide Scott from his father sometimes.Being a nurse,she has a lot of knowledge of drugs and chemicals.”,Isaac explained.

“Well....in that case....do you want to accompany me in grocery shopping today?”,Isaac opened his mouth in surprise.

“Really?”,Peter nodded.

“Yeah.....my mate is kind of lazy you know....didn't leave the house for two months....will be nice not to do it alone.”,peter said and Isaac threw a pillow which Peter dodged easily.

“I hate you....I definitely hate you.”Isaac made his annoyed face and Peter started laughing again.

* * *

 

They parked the car and now they are standing in front of super market.

“I look ridiculous.”,Peter laughed.Despite the medicine,Peter took precautions.Isaac was dressed up in pants,t-shirt and a black hoodie which was too big for his size.The hood was covering half of his face,not to mention Peter also made him wear black sunglasses.

“You look like a rapper from 90s.”,Peter tried to control his laughter.

“It will be your fault if I get stuck in a basket or something because of this stupid hood....”,it made Peter laugh uncontrollably.

They went inside and roamed aisle after aisle to get the stuff they needed.Isaac was giddy like a little kid who suddenly gets a lot of open space to run.He was feeling so happy and fresh.Peter observed him slowly.Isaac was like wind....moving here and there in a glance....chatting with everyone...Peter saw why Scott fell in love with him....he is so pure...so innocent....Peter started feeling the guilt again...about how he treated him....of course things are better now.....they live together...they are happy....Isaac is pregnant with twins....but they live like friends...they never discussed the future of their relationship.They are mates now....but they still sleep in separate rooms....after knowing each others past,they both needed time to decide.....but right now they are happy and that’s what matters.

“Earth to Peter...”,Peter came out of his thoughts to see Isaac standing with two bottles of jam.

“Orange marmalade or mixed fruit?”,Isaac asked.

“Take both ...”,Peter said.

* * *

 

Isaac was restless in the bed.It was full moon again.Obviously,his heat didn't occur because he is already carrying twins.But their was an odd feeling in his stomach.He was feeling.......that’s the point he was not able to figure out what he is feeling....

Sighing,he went downstairs and started walking.

“You still awake?”,Peter came out of his room.

“Uh...I cant sleep..”,Isaac said.

“You should take rest.”,Peter said,his voice was a little worried.

“It’s the full moon...I don’t know....it’s difficult to sleep.”,Isaac replied.Peter came closer and held his hand.

“Lets go upstairs....I will be there until you fall asleep.”,Peter smiled a little and Isaac nodded.

They went upstairs and Isaac lied on his bed.Peter sat beside him and carded his hand slowly in Isaac’s curls.

“What about you? I know you don’t sleep well either.”,Isaac said slowly.He heard Peter awake during most of the nights.Some nights,he also hears screams or voices and then Peter remains awake for rest of the night.

“I will be fine.”,Peter kept on brushing his curls and Isaac slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

 

“Peter....Peter wake up.”,Isaac was trying to wake Peter who was mumbling in his sleep.

“Stop....stop it...why...why are you doing this?”,Peter was fidgeting in his sleep.

“Peter ..please...Peter..”,suddenly Peter screamed and opened his eyes.His hands gripped Isaac’s body and Isaac screamed.

“Peter.....”,Peter was gasping for air but then he felt something warm on his hands.Peter saw his hands......they were covered in blood.He saw Isaac in horror.....his mouth open and face tense in pain....Isaac fell in Peter’s arms and he saw blood on Isaac’s back and two claw marks which were his.....

"ISAAC...."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for late update :(

“PETER....”

“Hey hey hey...calm down honey...it’s me.”,Isaac looked at Melissa in surprise.

“Melissa?”,Isaac tried to get up.

“Isaac don’t...you are not fully healed.”,Melissa tried to make him lay down again,but Isaac sat up.

“Where is Peter?...Peter.”,Melissa shushed him.

“Isaac,you should not take too much stress...you need rest.”,Melissa said.

“I don’t care.....where is he?”,Isaac was losing his patience.Melissa sighed and looked down.Isaac’s heart skipped a beat at this.

“Melissa....what’s wrong?...Why aren’t you telling me where he is?”,Isaac asked in worry.He knew that Peter will blame himself about what happened last night.

“Because....I don’t know.”,Isaac’s eyes widened on hearing this.

“He called me last night....his voice was shaking...he ..uh..he told me to come fast...that you are hurt..I came as soon as I could ...he was holding you and you were unconscious....he was crying and mumbling.....I checked your wounds and told him not to worry but...but he said it was his fault and then he ran outside....I tried to stop him but he just ...he just left.”,Melissa told Isaac about what happened after he passed out.

“No....no...I ...I should call him...where is my phone?”,Isaac searched frantically for his phone ignoring Melissa’s pleas to sit down.

Isaac dialled his number but the phone rang on his own bedside table.Isaac felt numb...Peter is gone...his phone is here...Isaac’s phone slipped from his hand unknowingly and he sat down on the bed with a thud.He put his both hands on his mouth and tears started to fall from his eyes.Melissa came to his side.

“Isaac...”,Melissa put a hand on his shoulder.Isaac stood up and picked up his hoodie.

“What are you doing?”,Melissa asked in confusion.

“I am going to find him..”,Isaac said slowly.

“Whoa..wait...you can’t go out and I don’t need to remind you why.”,Melissa used her mother tone with him but Isaac ignored.

“I don’t care..”,Isaac whispered but Melissa stood in front of him.

“But I do....you know what’s out there Isaac....do I need to remind you that you have two other responsibilities too?”,Melissa was furious.

“No....I do remember that I have to take care of myself and my babies...but I can’t sit here either.”Isaac yelled.

“Peter will never want you to endanger yourself.”,Melissa said in a stern voice.Isaac sat down again and buried his head in his hands in frustration.

“I know....but he is out there...God knows doing what....after what happened last night...I am scared what he will do to himself......I need to find him Melissa...please.”

A creaking voice caught their attention and Isaac stood up at once.The door opened and Peter was standing there.Isaac ran to him and hugged him tight as if Peter will vanish if he will let go.

“Thank God....I thought I lost you.”,Isaac said and Peter hugged him back closing his eyes tight.

“I am sorry...Isaac I am..”,Isaac shushed him and wiped his tears.

“It’s okay....I am fine...we are fine.”,Isaac took his hand and placed it on his belly.Peter relaxed a little to hear steady heartbeats of his babies.His eyes were red and puffy.Isaac took his face in his hands and looked into his eyes.

“Please never ever do that again....you hear me...”,Peter nodded weakly and hugged Isaac again.

“I am sorry...I ...I saw your blood and I freaked out about what I did....I’ve already hurt you a lot...I don’t wanna do it again....”,Peter said while putting his head on his shoulder.

“Hey...we don’t talk about the past remember....I am glad that you are back...that you are okay...”,Peter smiled a little and looked at Melissa who was smiling and crying at the same time.

“Sorry..”,he said to Melissa.

“Peter hale...you do that again and I will personally come and kick you in the ass...got it.”,Peter huffed a shy laugh and Isaac let him go from the hug.

“Stop threatening him Melissa...you are scary sometimes..”,Melissa laughed and left afterwards.

* * *

 

Peter was lying flat on his back in his room,when Isaac came in.

“Hey...”,Isaac sat on the bed.

“Hey...you still awake?”,Peter asked.

“So are you....”,Isaac tried to smile.It’s been a week since that night,but Peter never stopped thinking about it.

“I want to sleep here.”,Peter looked at Isaac in worry.

“What?....No...”,Peter sat up at once.

“Yes.....I want to sleep here...with you.”,Isaac repeated.

“Do you not remember what I did last time?Why would you even say something like that knowing how dangerous it could be?”,Peter said.

“Because I am tired of dangerous....I can’t go out because it’s dangerous....now I can’t be with you too because it’s dangerous....what am I supposed to do?”,Isaac said in frustration.

“You are supposed to stay away from me...from my bad memories which made me hurt you...”,Peter softened his tone.

“Staying away from you is the same as running.....you are running Peter.....you are supposed to fight these memories for the sake of new ones....memories that your children will give you....”,Peter looked down and Isaac held him by his shoulder.

“Let me stay...let us help you...”,Peter’s lips started to shake.

“What if I hurt you again?....”,Peter asked.

“You won’t....I trust you...I will be careful this time...I will keep you grounded....I promise.”,Isaac squeezed his hand in assurance.He slowly helped Peter to lie down again.Isaac laid next to him and put his head on his chest and held his hand.

* * *

 

Peter woke up screaming after an hour and Isaac handled him pretty well.After that it happened two more times.When Peter woke up for the fourth time,he was in enough control.

“You feel better?”,Isaac asked.Peter nodded and smiled,but his smile faded when he saw scratches on Isaac’s arms.

“They are just scratches...don’t worry.”,but worry was a small word to describe Peter right now...he was terrified.

“I can’t do this Isaac...they don’t go away...it’s like they are cemented in my head...these memories...they....they just.....”,Peter was stopped by Isaac ,who was crashing his lips to his.Isaac kissed him hard and Peter kissed him back.Their tongues were exploring each others mouths.Peter was first to break the kiss.Gasping for air ,he looked at Isaac in surprise.

“If these memories don’t go away....then we will replace them ...with new ones...happy ones.”,Isaac whispered and Peter grabbed him by his neck kissing him so hard that his lower lip became swollen.Isaac slowly laid him down on his back,kissing him and opening the buttons of his shirt.Peter slowly took the lead and switched their positions.He kissed Isaac in the crook on his neck and Isaac arched upwards in pleasure.He gave out low pitched moans as Peter brushed his lips to his chest,bruising his pale white skin to fiery red.Isaac guided Peter lower to his belly and Peter kissed it over and over making Isaac squirm under him.Isaac grabbed Peter’s hair and pushed his ears gently on his stomach.

“Do you hear that?.......”,Isaac asked taking deep breathes.Peter nodded,still kissing the skin of his stomach.

“This is why you need to forget.....feel them Peter....you have to trust us....we are here ...for you.”,Isaac kept on saying these words.

Peter slid down Isaac’s sweat pants and Isaac opened his.Peter did slow work on Isaac’s hips...teasing him and earning curses.....and when Peter pushed himself inside him,he screamed Peter’s name....it was different from before......there was no full moon to drive them crazy....there was no rage or lust.....this was something beautiful.....something powerful enough to make their dysfunctional lives work......this was making love.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys for the delay...updates will be slow coz my classes are getting hectic by each passing day.

Isaac was standing with the support of the door,his head tilted on it’s wooden frame,his lips curved into a little smile while he was watching Peter working on the nursery.The Hale safe house was not just safe house anymore.It was their home now.Peter was setting up a nursery in Isaac’s room,as Isaac doesnt need it anymore.Peter is finally recovering from the trauma of the hale fire.Nightmares  and sleepless nights were slowly going away.Of course,their is still a long way to go.As every day was passing,Peter was getting more anxious about Deucalion.He knows that if Deucalion gets to know about the birth of his children,he will try to kill them without even wasting a second.But once the babies are born,Peter will be a powerful alpha,even more powerful than Deucalion,as he has a pack which shares common blood.That was the reason Deucalion never allowed any of his betas to increase their family.He knows how blood ties work and how powerful they are.

“Hey..”,Peter smiled when he saw Isaac standing at the door.

“So? What do you think?”,Peter came to him and took his hands.

“It’s perfect.”,Isaac whispered.His happiness was overflowing.Isaac dreamt of these things before,but it was always with Scott.At that time,he never imagined in his worst nightmares that he will lose him or he will witness him dying brutally and painfully.A tear slipped out of his eye and he wiped it at once.

“What’s wrong?”,Peter panicked a little.

“Nothing”,Isaac smiled at him and dipped his head.

“It’s Scott ......isn’t it?”,Peter held his chin to bring him face to face.Isaac nodded and Peter hugged him gently.Isaac laid his head on Peter’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“I am sorry.”,Isaac said wiping his tears.

“It’s ok,I get it.I was missing Sandra too when I was setting the nursery,last time she selected everything for it.”,Peter said in a low voice.Isaac was still in his arms.

“What was she like?”,Isaac asked in his lowest voice.Peter smiled at the question.

“She was full of life,making people happy wherever she went.”,Isaac was resting his arms on his back.

“And she didn’t like crying.”,Isaac lifted his head to look at Peter who was still smiling.Peter wiped his cheek and kissed his forehead.

“It’s okay if we miss them Isaac.But they will never want us to remember them in a sad way.Lets remember the happy times that we shared.”,Peter looked down at Isaac’s stomach,which was big now, seven months pregnant .The twins were growing good and healthy.Peter rubbed his belly and Isaac giggled between his tears.He found this side of Peter very cute,which was very affectionate for his babies.Ever since Isaac started showing,Peter rubbed his belly every night before sleeping.It calmed down the babies and Isaac gets the sound sleep he needs.

* * *

 

Isaac woke up from his sleep.The severe pain in his back woke him up.The twins were heavy for Isaac’s lean and lanky frame.He tried to sit but there was no chance he could do it on his own.

“Peter....umph...”,Isaac was panting due to the pain.Peter at once sat up and switched on the light.Isaac was moaning with his eyes closed.

“Isaac?”,Peter pulled him up slowly by his neck and brushed his curls aside from his forehead.

“It’s hurting,my back is killing me.”,Isaac was on verge of tears,eyes shut in pain.Peter took some of his pain away,but it didn’t made much difference.

“Shhh it will be okay.”he helped Isaac to sit and he massaged his back up and down with his hands.Isaac was sweaty,shivering due to the pain,his face clearly showing the signs of distress.

“It’s not helping.”,there were tears in Isaac’s eyes now.He was changing his positions to find comfort but couldn’t.At last peter called Melissa.

“What happened?”,Melissa asked in worry when Peter opened the door.

“He is having terrible back ache.I don’t know what to do.”,Melissa looked at Peter.His face looked like it was him who is in pain.Melissa rushed inside the house and found Isaac resting on his side and sobbing.

“Hey honey.”,Melissa put her hand on his head and Isaac grabbed it.Melissa kissed him on his forehead and kept him distracted while she filled the syringe with a painkiller.After giving him the shot,he relaxed slowly and fell asleep.

“Coffee.”,Peter put a mug before Melissa who was resting on a sofa after giving the injection.

“Oh thank you...I needed it badly.”,Melissa grabbed the mug and took a sip.

“What was wrong?”,Peter asked,still worried about Isaac.

“It happens sometimes,when there is less movement.Isaac is at home all the time.His muscles were strained.That’s why they got cramped due to the extra weight.I will suggest you to take him out for a while.”,Melissa told him.

“You know it’s a high risk.Specially now when he is having a visible bump.”,Peter replied.

“Yeah....I know,maybe away from Beacon hills,just for couple of days.”,Melissa said while drinking her coffee,sending Peter in deep thoughts.

* * *

 

Isaac woke up to the smell of cream and butter.A smile appeared on his face at once,because it meant only one thing.Peter is making pancakes.Before he could do anything,Peter opened the door and came in with a tray full of pancakes.Isaac’s smile widened even more.

“Good morning”,Peter put the tray on the bed.Isaac still didn’t move.Peter understood why and leaned in.Isaac opened his hands to enclose him and Peter kissed him on his lips.Isaac enjoyed the favour greedily,grinning between the sloppy kisses.

“Someone is hungry this morning.”,Peter whispered breaking the kiss and Isaac started laughing.

“This is the best you can come up with?”,Peter helped him sit up and Isaac was still laughing.

“Okay ,I give up,I cant do dirty talks.”,Peter made such a sad face that Isaac wanted to kiss him again.

“So...?????”,Isaac winked his eyes playfully.

“So what?”,Peter asked in confusion.

“Breakfast in bed,morning kiss,dirty talks...?There is definitely something going on in that head.”,Peter was surprised at how Isaac reads him so well.

“Yes,we are going on a date.”,Isaac raised his eyebrows.

“A date?..Nooo”,Peter’s face fell at the reaction.

“But why?”,Peter didn’t expect Isaac to deny it.

“Look at me,I look like a bus and look at you,you look totally hot.”,Isaac closed his hands on his bump and started pouting.

“And by the way what happened to ‘it’s dangerous outside’.”,Isaac poked his finger in Peter’s chest.

“That’s why we are going to the lake....please”,Peter made his innocent face and Isaac smirked.

“Only on one condition.”,Peter smiled.

“What?”,isaac grinned and said.

“I want blueberry muffins......now.”,Peter started laughing.....oh cravings.

* * *

 

“Don’t expect me to walk there.”,Isaac said from the car.The lake house was a little above the ground having a very rocky pavement.

“Of course not.”,Peter opened the car door on his side and offered his hand to him.He then lifted Isaac in his arms and took him inside.Isaac was enjoying every second of it.Peter taking him out,it made Isaac feel really light and soothing.Isaac was at home for too long.He was loving the smell of dirt,the sound of the water flowing in the lake and the scent of his alpha mixed in the air.It was hypnotizing.Isaac never imagined to have a second chance at life after Scott.But now,he can feel the excitement of a new life coming ahead.The life which has Peter and their kids.

Their were only few people at the lake today.The weather was nice and a little cold.Isaac was lying on a beach chair,watching Peter swim in the lake.He looked like a Greek God,water droplets shining on his chiseled musculature.Isaac felt like he was luckiest on earth.

“Hungry?”,Peter sat beside him,drying himself with a towel.

“Starving...I am eating for three after all.”,Peter stood up and kissed him.They went into a restaurant near the lake and found a table having a good view of water.A waiter came to them.

“Welcome to lake view Sir,I am Aiden.What can I get you...”,Peter took his head up from the menu and froze.

“Aiden?”,the waiter suddenly looked at Peter and gave a shocking expression.

“Peter?”,Peter stood up at once and Aiden hugged him.Isaac was unable to understand what’s happening.

“You..you are okay.I thought.....”,Aiden couldn’t talk anymore.There were tears in his eyes.

“I...I heard about the fire and then there was a rumour that you were dead too.”,there were so many questions in Aiden’s eyes.Isaac looked at him and then at Peter who was again having flashes of his dreadful past.

“It’s okay Aiden.I am fine.”,Peter looked at Isaac ,who was feeling really uncomfortable in Aiden’s presence.The omega’s protective instinct was active.Peter can smell it.

“Aiden,meet Isaac.”,Aiden smiled at him,Isaac tried to respond well but couldn’t.Something about Aiden was not right.Isaac felt like there’s a lot more behind that pretty face.

“Wow,you...so you two are..”,Peter understood that Aiden was hesitating after seeing Isaac heavily pregnant,wrapped completely in Peter’s scent.

“Yes..twins.I am really happy to see you.”,Peter replied.

“If you need anything,you just have to ask.I will see you guys later.”,Aiden left.

“Who was he?”,Isaac asked as soon as Aiden got out of view.

“He was Derek’s friend.Derek ,Aiden and Kate,they all went to same high school.”,Isaac suddenly felt guilty for bringing it up again.Derek and Kate loved each other.Kate died in mysterious circumstances and after that everything went to hell.

“I am sorry.”,Peter held his hand and smiled.

“Blueberry muffins?”,Isaac laughed and slapped Peter on his chest.

* * *

 

“Why our bedroom is upstairs?”,Peter chuckled.Isaac couldn’t walk for long since he entered the fifth month only.Now at seventh month nearly ending,he gets exhausted after every five minutes of walking.

“We do have a guestroom downstairs.”,Peter came close to his ear and whispered.

“And I could really use a bed right now.”,Isaac smiled at Peter’s suggestion.Peter started kissing him hungrily and Isaac responded with full excitement.They reached to the guest room bed,making out in the way.Isaac laid down and Peter was on top of him,very careful of Isaac’s  belly.Both of them were panting between the kisses.They obviously can’t do anything apart from that,as Isaac’s condition made everything else difficult.

“Oh shit...Peter.”,Isaac felt himself getting hard.Peter didn’t stop though.He kept on planting kisses on his neck making Isaac moan in pleasure.

“Let me help you.”,Peter whispered between the kisses and slowly started lowering his sweat pants.Isaac exhaled loudly but was soon silenced by Peter’s lips,while Peter put his hands around his shaft and started stroking.Soon, Isaac came screaming Peter’s name, experiencing pure bliss.

“I love when you scream my name over and over babe.”,Isaac’s eyes were still closed,while he tried to normal his breathing.A kick fluttered in his stomach and he groaned.

“Noooo,go to sleep.”Peter laid on his side carding Isaac’s curls.Isaac shifted due to the the sudden movements that started in his belly.As both of the babies are awake now,there is no chance for Isaac to get a decent sleep.Peter slowly rolled Isaac’s t shirt,which was already riding up a little.His belly button was popped out.Peter started rubbing small circles on his belly when a foot pressed his hand from inside.Peter suddenly removed his hand and saw the skin rippling due to the movements.

“Holy shit.Did you see that?”,Peter’s happiness was overflowing.

“Owwww.....no but I can definitely feel that.”,Isaac winced in pain.

Peter kissed his belly and placed his head gently over it.Isaac buried his hands in Peter’s hair.

“I can’t wait to meet them Isaac.”,Isaac gave world’s biggest smile and said,”me too.They stayed like this for a long time,unaware of the Aiden, watching them from a distance through the window.

* * *

 

“We had a deal.”,Aiden said on the phone,his voice dripping in anger.

“And you had it,we left him alive for you.You cant blame it on me if you were too scared to go in front of him.”the voice on the phone said.

“I was waiting for the perfect timing.Hale fire was a big accident of his life.But I never imagined that he will get over it by fucking an omega.”,Aiden spat out in a breath.

“What do you mean?Peter is with an omega?”,the voice replied.

“Oh no...it gets better,the omega,who is obviously his mate,is pregnant.....with twins.....seven months already.”,the voice on the phone was silent this time.

“We are coming.”,before Aiden could say anything the line was cut.

“You did a big mistake Peter,real big mistake.”,Deucalion stood up and called Ennis and Kali and left for the lake house.

 


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry for the late update.My schedule is getting hectic by each day.I will try to keep up.Share your comments and thoughts...I will love that,and a big thanks to all who read and appreciate this story.

Peter woke up to a humming sound and smell of coffee.Isaac was humming an old Beatles song and making coffee.Isaac turned to see Peter and smiled.Peter kept on watching his mate.He looked adorable with the pregnant belly,his one hand on the bump and the other on the kitchen slab.And that smile,Peter will never trade anything in this world for that smile.

“What are you smiling at?”,Isaac asked when he saw Peter staring for so long.

* * *

 

Isaac didn’t understand what is happening until he saw blood,Peter’s blood.There were broken glass pieces everywhere.All he remembers was a blast and Peter running towards him to shield him from it’s impact.And then Peter’s body slumped on the ground,His back bloodied with glass pieces.

“Peter?”,Isaac tried to hold his alpha.

“Run.”,this was all he managed to reply.Isaac’s eyes were glowing gold as he tried to look past the broken window........Deucalion.

_No,he can’t do this to me,not again.He cant take peter from me too.I wont let him._

Isaac dragged Peter with difficulty to the back door of the lake house.Thankfully they parked the car there last night.Isaac could hear their footsteps getting closer.He tried to make it fast but his condition was making it a lot difficult.Peter was unconscious.Isaac tried to pull him inside the car and then ran to the driver’s seat.He was shaking and looking for the keys.They didn’t lock the car as the lake house was secluded from the town.He started  the car and pushed the pedal to it’s full speed.

* * *

 

Kali and Ennis went inside the house first,sniffing and inspecting everything.Deucalion followed with Aiden walking behind him.

“Stupid Peter.”,Aiden growled in frustration to see Peter’s blood all over the ground.Of course he will protect his mate no matter what.The bomb now seemed stupidest idea to him.

“They are not here.”,Kali whispered,sniffing the trail of blood on the ground.They heard the engine running and Deucalion started smiling.

“Yes,they aren’t,because they are running.”,Aiden,Kali and Ennis growled and ran out of the house to follow the car.

* * *

 

Isaac clutched his stomach wincing in pain.As the adrenaline was slowing down,he could feel every part of his body aching.The twins were restless,Isaac can hear their tiny hearts throbbing in fear.He shifted the gear again,raising the speed of the vehicle.Peter was losing blood.Isaac knows he can’t outrun Kali and Ennis like this.He has to think something fast.He vaguely remembers this town.He doesn’t even know anyone who can help them.He came here with Scott few times before.It all started playing in his mind like a flash,moments they spent at the lake,the forest,the tree.....

The tree,Isaac remembered.How can he forget that big old tree with root cellar.the place where Isaac and Scott used to go secretly and drink.Isaac turned the car with a shriek and abandoned the road.He was now driving through the forest.After few seconds,he could see the familiar silhouette of the tree,still standing there with all its big branches and roots.Isaac stopped the car and started looking for the first aid kit.Peter kept the vials which masked Isaac’s scent everywhere,specially in the car.Isaac fumbled with the kit and found it.But there was only one left.Isaac didn’t waste time.He pulled Peter out and dragged him inside the cellar.

“You will be okay,you will be alright.”,Isaac’s hands were shivering while filling the syringe with liquid.Without even thinking,he injected it to Peter.He wanted to scream due to the pain which was starting to appear in his back,but he can’t give up right now.He grabbed Peter’s hand and kissed it,tears falling on it and then placed it on his belly.

“Don’t you dare leave me.....I need you,we need you and I will be waiting.”,Isaac kissed his forehead.

“I love you Peter.”,he whispered and stood up.It was the first time he said that.Wiping his tears,he came out of the cellar and started to drive again.

He knows what he is going to do is suicide.He also knows that Peter will be furious when he will get to know about this from Melissa,whom Isaac was texting right now.He finished the text and threw the phone out of the window.He placed his hand on his belly and rubbed slowly,as if assuring them that everything will be okay.

* * *

 

Deucalion was in the guestroom of the lake house.He can smell what happened here last night.He gripped the sheets with his claws,ripping them to shreds,when he heard the engine roaring outside.

He walked out slowly,a victorious smirk on his face.Isaac was standing in front of him.

“You know, they’ve asked me a lot of times that what’s so special in this omega.Obviously they don’t know how smart you actually are.”,Deucalion reached closed to Isaac’s face.

“You want me....I am here.Leave him out of this.”,Isaac replied.

“We didn’t find him.”,Kali came back running,but stopped to see Isaac and Deucalion standing together.

“No need to find him now,coz he will come to us.”,Deucalion gripped Isaac’s hand and pulled him close.He then whispered in his ear.

“And you will watch him die.”

* * *

 

Peter heard faint noises.Someone was calling him repeatedly.His body felt weak,his vision was blurry.Slowly ,when he came back to his senses,he saw Melissa sitting in front of him.

“Melissa,where is Isaac?”,Peter stood up but flailed.

“Peter slow down.”,Melissa tried to hold him.

“How did you know?Is Isaac with you?”,Peter couldn’t remember anything after the blast.

“I told him to run.They found us and there was a blast.How did you find us?”,Peter was restless.

“He texted me.”,Melissa opened the text and handed Peter her phone.

**_They found us.Peter is injured.You need to find him.He is at Scott’s secret place._ **

**_(I am doing what you did once to save Scott.Help him....please.)_ **

“Secret place?”,Peter asked Melissa.

“The root cellar.”,Peter’s heartbeat escalated.

“What did he do Melissa?And what did you do? I don’t understand.”,Peter grabbed Melissa by her shoulders and shook her.

“When Scott was five,we all came here.Scott’s father was in one of his bad moods and I needed to save Scott from his beatings.So I ran to the cellar and hid him here.But I knew his father wont give up.So instead of  hiding with Scott in the cellar,I left to face his father ....alone.”,tears were running on Melissa’s cheeks.Peter’s heart skipped a beat after hearing this.He felt his whole body burning with rage.This cant be true.

“He gave himself to Deucalion?”,Peter yelled and Melissa nodded.Peter’s eyes started glowing red.

“Why? Why would he do that?”,Peter growled and ripped the roots with his claws.

“Peter stop,he did it for a reason.”,Melissa yelled between her tears.

“Tell me...tell me what reason is genuine enough for which he endangered himself and our children.How could he do that.”,Peter was dripping with anger and fear,fear of losing Isaac and his children.

Melissa tackled him and held his face in her hands.There were tears in his eyes.

“He did that because he is in love with you.”,Peter looked in her eyes.He collapsed on the ground and put his head in his hands.

“I cant lose him Melissa.I cant.”,Melissa put her hand on his shoulder.

“Then fight.We know he won’t kill Isaac.He had many chances before but he didn’t.Deucalion knows you will come for him.It’s you he wants dead.We need a plan.”

* * *

 

Ethan was fixing the wires under the car when a pair of hands snatched him out.His eyes went wide,when he saw Peter hale holding him by the collar of his shirt.

“Peter?”,Ethan gasped.Peter looked back to Melissa and said.

“Lets have a little chat about your brother.”

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for being superlate.Winter break is here and I finally got time write new chapter.I love you all so much for showing affection for this fic.It means a lot to me.  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS :D

“Peter?”,Ethan was shocked to see Peter Hale alive in front of his eyes.

“Where is Aiden?”,Peter growled.

“Aiden?...Peter I thought you were dead.”,Peter listened to his heartbeat.He was telling the truth.

“Ethan ,I just want to know where Aiden is.”,Peter slowly released his hold on his collar.

“What’s happening?And I haven’t seen Aiden for months.”,Peter looked at Melissa and spoke again.

“When was the last time you saw him?And why are you alone without a pack?”,Peter was confused.Aiden and Ethan were twins and practically inseperable.Ethan and Derek were friends since they were four.Before the fire,both belonged to the Hale pack.But when Derek started dating Kate,Ethan became distant from the pack,because he had feelings for Derek,which Derek had no clue about.So he left the pack and started a garage in outskirts of Beacon hills.After sometime,Aiden left too.

“He came to me before the fire.He was talking about joining some new pack.He wanted me to come with him but I denied.And by the way,you still haven’t answered my question.”,Ethan was also getting angry now.

Peter kicked the car tyre in frustration.His doubts about Aiden are confirmed now.It’s not a co incidence that the day Aiden sees them for the first time after the fire,Deucalion attacked them.Aiden gave them up to Deucalion.But why?Aiden was family.At least ,Peter thought he was.

“Get in the car,I need your help.”,Peter gestured him to get inside.

* * *

 

Isaac was getting restless by so many unknown scents.The room he was in ,was filled with chaos and strife.He could feel the old stench of blood,pain and death.Isaac’s heart was beating faster.He was pacing in the room for past three hours.His body ached everywhere.The twins were also restless.When the movements started to get more painful,Isaac decided to stop and finally sit down.The door clicked and Isaac became attentive again.No one came inside the room since Deucalion brought him here and locked him up.

“Enjoying your vacation?”,it was Aiden,standing at the door with an evil smirk on his face.

“You....”,Isaac was shocked.Aiden is the one who betrayed them.

“Yes,me,and I am not at all sorry for what I did.”,Aiden started to close the door and came inside.

“He trusted you,like his own family.”,Isaac spat out those words angrily.

“Yeah I know,but it was not enough,I wanted something more,a lot more actually.And I would’ve got it...... if you weren’t there.”,Aiden’s eyes started to glow blue.Isaac felt his blood going cold.

“It’s Peter ....you want Peter.”,Isaac whispered.

“Uh-uh, it’s not want.....it’s love.... I LOVE PETER HALE.”,Aiden said those words loudly and Isaac closed his ears.

“And the only thing which is standing between you and your death is Deucalion.I killed his last mate,I can surely kill you too.”,Isaac’s eyes widened.Sandra was killed in fire,not murdered.But he can’t trust Aiden with anything.He started laughing on Aiden instead,which made him even more angry.

“What are you laughing at?”,Aiden’s fangs started to come out.

“Go on,kill me too,but let me tell you one thing.”,Isaac moved close to Aiden’s face.

“You will never have Peter,even if you kill me,because he is mine and he will be..forever.”,Aiden stood up at once and rose his claws high in the air,Isaac was sitting still with a smirk on his face.

“AIDEN.”,he turned to the door,where Kali was standing.Isaac was still smiling.

“What are you doing here?You are not allowed to visit him.Deucalion made it clear already.Now go before I tell him.”,Aiden growled in frustration and left the room.Isaac relaxed a little and put his hands on his bump,rubbing slowly.

“You should take rest,you look really tired.”,Kali’s  voice softened which made Isaac confused.She sounded really concerned.He didn’t answer,instead he looked away from her.Kali slowly moved closer and sat near him on the bed.She reached to his hand,observing him as if waiting for him to throw her hands away.When Isaac didn’t react,she held his hand in hers and started taking away his pain.Isaac’s eyes were closed and he took a deep breath when the pain slowly faded.

“Better?”,Kali whispered.Isaac opened his eyes and looked at her.

“Why do you care?”,Isaac asked in low voice.But Kali didn’t reply,she brushed Isaac’s hair and smiled.

“Take rest.”,saying those words,she left,leaving Isaac with lots of questions.Did Aiden really kill Sandra?Is he in Deucalion’s pack?Why is Kali so good to him?And the most important one.....why Deucalion never killed him?

* * *

 

“Concentrate.”,Peter growled.

“I am trying.”,Ethan replied.

“Then try harder.”,Peter screamed.Ethan was trying to connect to Aiden.They are identical twins and born wolves.Their telepathic connection is strong because of their wolf side.

“Trust me,I can’t find him.As if he severed the bond from me.”,Ethan said in frustration.

“But how can this be possible?”,Melissa asked.

“I don’t know.”,Ethan put his hands on his face. He didn’t believe what Peter told him.Aiden betrayed them.But he knew that Aiden loves Peter.Then why?

“Maybe because you two are away from each other for a long time.Do you have anything that belongs to him?”,Peter asked.

“Uh..yeah,I have his old car in my junkyard.”,Ethan remembered.

* * *

 

Ethan sat inside the car and gripped the steering tight.He closed all the windows and felt Aiden’s scent in the air.He closed his eyes and tried to lose himself in his brother’s mind.Melissa and Peter were standing outside.Ethan started to concentrate and his eyes started to glow bright yellow.A stream of images and voices started to flow in his head,but he stopped at one....a blonde wolf sitting with Aiden,just like Peter described and the vision went on.....

_“And the only thing which is standing between you and your death is Deucalion.I killed his last mate,I can surely kill you too.”_

Ethan’s concentration shifted hearing those words.Peter was right .His brother is not the same anymore.Tears were burning his eyes,he clawed the steering wheel.He tried to concentrate on the same vision,but the vision changed.This time ,it was Kate....

_“Aiden...what’s wrong ? Where is Derek?”,Kate was hiding in the bushes of Hale house._

_“I don’t know,he said that he needs to see you.Come with me.”,Aiden said.Kate left with Aiden towards the woods.After walking away from the Hale house Aiden stopped._

_“Why did we stop?Is Derek here?”,Kate asked.Aiden turned with his fangs and claws out.Kate took a step back._

_“Aiden...what are you doing?”,Kate whispered.But Aiden didn’t stop.He kept on walking towards her._

Ethan opened his eyes.Tears were now running on his cheeks.He was terrified of closing his eyes again.He doesn’t want to know the hideous crimes his brother did.The vision shifted again.

_“STOP !! AIDEN...”,Kate was trying to push her bloodied body by her arms on the ground.Aiden was walking slowly towards her._

_“Aiden please,we are friends.What’s wrong with you?”,but Aiden didn’t stop._

Ethan gasped.Peter and Melissa were confused but didn’t interrupt Ethan’s connection.

Ethan saw Chris crying over Kate’s dead body.Aiden was standing there,with fake tears in his eyes.

_“Who? Just tell me who did this?”,Chris asked angrily.Aiden looked at him and replied._

_“Derek.”,Chris kissed Kate’s forehead._

_“I will burn each and every member of Hale family.They will pay for their sins.”,and Aiden smirked between his tears._

“What’s happening?”,Melissa was worried to see Ethan.Peter was anxious too.

Ethan’s nails were deep inside the metal of steering.He saw Aiden walking to a dark figure.

_“It’s done.You know the deal,I want him alive.”,Aiden said to the figure._

_“Peter will leave for town today.He won’t be there at night.Tell the Argents to attack at that time”,Deucalion said calmly._

_“I did what you said.Is my place in the pack....”,Deucalion turned to him._

_“Welcome to the pack Aiden.You have passed your test.”,Deucalion smiled_.

Ethan opened the car door and sat on the ground breathing heavily.His eyes were red due to the tears.Peter caught him in his arms.

“Ethan?What did you see?Say something.”,Peter was getting impatient by each second.Ethan was staring blankly.He was not able to process whatever he saw.It was all too much.His brother killed their best friend.He betrayed the family who practically raised them,it’s his fault that Derek,the only person Ethan ever loved,died in the fire.

“Ethan?”,Peter asked again,this time softly.Ethan looked at him but couldn’t say anything.

“Tell me everything.”,Peter said and Ethan nodded.

* * *

 

Kali was watching the moon.Ennis came and stood behind her.The waves of sadness were filling the air.

“Hey...”,Ennis came in front of her.

“It’s wrong Ennis.”,Kali whispered.Ennis took her hands in his.

“I know.”,Ennis looked down.

“I may not know him,but I know this much that he will die but never accept Deucalion....never ever.”,Kali replied.

“Yes,things are going to get bad,what Deucalion is doing,it’s going to destroy everything.”,Ennis clutched her hand tight as they both watched the moon together,fading between the clouds.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am reallyyyyy sorry for being so late.  
> Here is a new chapter,also one of your favorite character from the series is making an appearance in this one.  
> I again apologize for delay.Work is getting crazier by each day.....loads of love to all of you.

“ISAAC !!!!!....”,Peter woke up screaming,sweat beads on his forehead,heart beating so fast as if its gonna burst.Melissa came running when he heard the scream.

“Hey ..you alright?”,Melissa put a hand on his shoulder.Peter got up from the couch instead of answering her.Although Ethan was able to give him a lot of information about Deucalion and Aiden,it still wasn’t enough.Ethan couldn’t pinpoint the place that he saw in his vision,where Isaac is.They have been searching him for past three days.Peter was scared to death to think about Isaac’s condition.His seven month is nearly ending.Since last month,Isaac needed help in each and everything and even if he knows that Deucalion won’t kill him,he is well aware that he will definitely torture him,maybe not physically but mentally and emotionally.And Aiden....Peter is just waiting to see that bastard again so that he can rip his heart out.Everyone whom Peter ever knew and loved is dead because of him and now Isaac and his kids are in danger too.

“Peter?”,he came out of his thoughts to see Melissa still standing there.

“No...I am not at all alright.I need to find him Melissa.It’s been three days.”,Peter sat down on the couch again .Melissa’s eyes burnt with tears up to see him devastated like this.

“Well,I have an idea.”,he looked at Melissa.

“What is it?”,Peter was ready to do anything at this point.

* * *

 

Isaac was sitting on the bed with his head resting on the wall.His eyes were staring blankly.Nobody came  to his room after his encounter with Aiden.Except Kali who came in  now and then to bring him food.Isaac didn’t even hear when the lock of his door opened and Deucalion stepped in.

When Isaac didn’t react,Deucalion sat beside him on the bed.He slowly raised his hand to touch his cheek.Isaac gasped and shifted away from him.

“What the hell are you doing?”,Isaac yelled,but Deucalion kept looking at him without blinking and it shivered Isaac.

“You are beautiful.”,Deucalion whispered.Isaac narrowed his eyes in pure disgust and looked away.

“I am dangerous too.”,Isaac replied in stern voice.Deucalion smirked.

“That’s what I like the most in you.”,Deucalion replied and Isaac wanted to run after hearing this.He knew that there was a reason why he never harmed him.Isaac’s heart beat escalated by just thinking about it.But he needed to know.He needed to be sure.

“Is that the reason you never killed me?”,Isaac asked.

“Kill you?...Isaac I never wanted to kill you.The first time I saw you with Scott...I could never forget how you looked like.”,Isaac felt the room spinning.If this is a nightmare he wants to wake up right now.This cant be happening.Deucalion shifted closer and came face to face.

“Are you out of your mind?”,Isaac hissed in anger.He closed his hands on his belly and remained still.

“Isaac it’s never too late,we can still make amends.”,Deucalion tried to hold his hand but Isaac yanked it away.

“THERE IS NO WE....”,Isaac screamed.

“But there could be...I don’t care if these are Peter’s children.I will take care of them as my own.I cant claim you until you give birth.Mating bonds are strongest at this time.Even another alpha can’t break it.You and me,it will be perfect.”,Isaac wanted to slap him.How can a person be that shameless and cruel.

“If my children are going to be fathered by a monster like you,I will kill them myself.”Isaac said flashing his eyes gold.Deucalion growled with fury and slapped Isaac.He growled in return which angered him even more and he grabbed Isaac by his neck.

“DEUC...”,Kali screamed at the scene before,the tray of food slipped out of her hands and shattered.Isaac started choking in his grip staring into his fierce red eyes.

“Knock some sense into him Kali,coz next time I see him,I want him to behave.”,Kali nodded and Deucalion threw Isaac down from the bed leaving the room at once.Isaac fell but Kali managed to save him from falling on his face on the ground.He was gasping for air and his face was contorted in pain.

“Are you hurt? Isaac?”,Kali asked impatiently.

“Just leave me alone...”,Isaac yelled again but the pain in his back made him squeeze his eyes shut.Kali tried to get him back up on the bed and rubbed his back.Isaac felt his stomach and strained his ears to hear if his babies are okay.

“They are okay.”,Kali assured him and tried to smile.Isaac laid down on the bed as he was unable to sit anymore.The babies woke up after all this fuzz.They shifted inside his belly and Isaac groaned.

“What is this place? It smells like death.I can hear screams in my sleep.”,Isaac murmured.

“It’s where it all started Isaac.”,Kali whispered and Isaac again looked closely.The walls with tinge of black,broken glass windows,damp scent of blood and bone,and a half burnt curtain.

“No...it can’t be..its....its....”,Isaac couldn’t get the words out.

“Yes,its Hale house.”

* * *

 

Melissa rang the door bell.Peter was standing behind her.

“Who is it?”,a voice asked from inside.

“It’s me...Melissa.”,she replied and the door opened.Peter saw a lean guy with too many moles on his face who came out and hugged Melissa.

“Come in.”,they both went inside the studio apartment.

“Peter, this is Stiles,Scott’s friend.”,Melissa said.Peter nodded at him.

“We need your help.”,Peter said looking at Stiles.

“I know,Melissa told me.”,Stiles went to sit before his computer and they followed.

“I have been tracking down all the movements in Beacon hills since Isaac went missing.Although Melissa told me that he is with you,I still kept an eye on everything.”,Peter looked at Melissa in confusion.

“He is sheriff’s son.”,Melissa clarified.Scott was Stiles’ only friend and when he lost him,he tried each and every ounce of his detective skills to get Deucalion and his pack punished but they were always very thorough in cleaning their crime scenes and it all came to just an animal attack.So when Melissa told him that Isaac is been kidnapped by Deucalion,he came up with a plan.

“Well,the day he was taken,only thirty five vehicles registered under Beacon hills left town.”,Stiles said but Peter interrupted.

“Left town?Deucalion lives in Beacon hills.He came to the lake for us and then left.Where else he would go?”,Stiles looked away from his computer.

“I thought the same thing.But this possibility came up when I came to know that five vehicles didn’t come back on that day.Two out of five came back yesterday which leaves us with three vehicles.”Peter narrowed his eyes.

“Ennis,Deucalion and Aiden.”,Peter connected the dots.

“Right,I am trying to get their gas bills hacked so that I could at least get an idea where they are.”,Stiles replied.

“How long is it gonna take?”,Peter asked restlessly.They are finally getting close.

“Hours or a day at least.Its difficult as most gas stations here don’t have a good customer record.”,Stiles got back to work and Peter tried to remain calm,despite the fact that every second is crucial at this point.

“We will find him.”,Melissa assured peter and he nodded,silently praying to the gods for the first time to keep Isaac safe.

* * *

 

“But why?”,Isaac asked.

“You said it yourself,he is a monster.He knows Peter is gaining power because you are with him.He needs something to break him when he comes to find you.And what will be better than the place where his family was burnt to death.”,Kali told him.Isaac closed his eyes in fear.He cannot imagine the pain Peter will be in.

“I know you will never give in to Deuc’s intentions but for the time you are here,don’t provoke him.Even we don’t know the extent of his cruelty.”,Isaac smelt waves of sadness filling the air.

“Kali,why are you so good to me? And why I feel safe around you when I clearly know who you are.You held your claws in my face while Deucalion killed Scott.”,Kali smiled at him.

“Whatever I did,I was following orders.”,she looked down and placed her hand on his stomach.A thump from inside brought tears in her eyes and Isaac became even more confused.

“You know Deucalion never wanted us to create a family.”,Kali whispered.

“With Ennis?”,Isaac asked and Kali nodded.

“Yeah,a pack sharing same blood is very powerful,Deuc always fear that.But we did.We didn’t know.It just happened.He said it’s okay.And then one day I woke up puking blood.He mixed wolfsbane in my food.”,tears started to roll on her cheeks.Isaac couldn’t say anything.His eyes watered.

“Ennis was furious.He was adamant on leaving the pack.But when he went to Deuc ,he claimed him.Next was me.We are bound to him against our will.”,Kali closed her eyes and when she opened them, she saw Isaac crying.She realised what she just did.If Deucalion knows,he will kill her.

“I shouldn’t have said that.”,she stood up suddenly and went towards the door.

“Kali wait,we can get rid of him.”,Isaac said.

“No,he said he will kill Ennis if i try to escape.”,Kali whispered.

“And I bet he would’ve said same thing to Ennis.He has always been scared of one thing,losing his power.You guys are his power.tThink about it.”,Isaac tried to convince her.

“I’ve already lost a lot because of him Isaac.I cant afford more.I am sorry.”,Kali closed the door leaving Isaac hopeless again.

* * *

 

“Holy shit.”,Stiles screamed at his computer screen.

“Please tell me its a good holy shit.”,Peter came to him and looked at his computer.

“These three vehicles are rotating around every gas station near the woods.And I got three hits for the most possible locations.The cemetery,the discarded warehouse and....”,Stiles was saying when peter suddenly blurted out.

“Hale house.”,Stiles sighed and nodded.

“Yeah,,,”,Peter’s heart started throbbing.Deucalion is keeping Isaac at the hale house.The place which is graveyard of his whole family.Peter felt his whole body shiver,how will he go inside that house.Deucalion did it on purpose.Isaac is captive in a place which is full of screams and echos,certainly a bad place for a pregnant wolf.An omega is really sensitive during pregnancy,their hearing amplifies ,their senses heighten thrice any normal wolf.Anything negative or dangerous makes them fidgety and restless.it will.....

.....Everything suddenly became clear as water.Deucalion wants Isaac to lose the babies.Peter wanted to scream.Deucalion is keeping him there so that Isaac becomes more messed up.His body will act defensively and he may go into early labor.

“Why?”,Peter murmured.Melissa and Stiles looked at each other.

“Peter?”,Melissa asked and Peter told her everything.

“But why?I mean if he wants to kill them ,he can do it now.”,Melissa asked.Her voice wavered while uttering those words.

“That’s it.That is what we were missing the whole time.”,Peter whispered.Stiles eyes went wide when he understood what Peter said.

“That’s why he never killed him.He wants him to give birth so that he can claim him.It’s not Peter,he wanted Isaac the whole time.”.Peter became even more furious when Stiles put his conclusion into words. Melissa sat on the couch breathing heavily.

“I am going to kill him,rip him into shreds...he has to pay for my family.I will bring him back I promise.”,Peter held Melissa’s hand who started crying.

“But you are alone and there are four of them.It’s suicide Peter.”,Melissa said,her voice rough from crying.

“Who said he is alone? He still has his family.”,everyone looked at the door where Ethan was standing,eyes flashing gold.

* * *

 

Isaac cannot sleep.The voices were getting stronger.Everything is dark despite the nightlamp in the room.He closed his ears tight,tears burning in his eyes.But the screams didnt stop.His breathing became uneven.The ache in his back started building up again,the twins were moving a lot.He was rocking back and forth with his ears shut.

“Make it stop..uh..please make it stop.”,Isaac closed his eyes hard.His belly seemed to have shifted low and when he couldn’t take it anymore,he howled only one name.

“....PETER”

 

 

 


	11. Chapter11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys.....I know I am super late.I am not even sure if anyone is following this story anymore.I barely get time to sleep now a days due to my hectic schedule.This chapter is little short... and God !!!! I missed the love you guys give to my stories..  
> You guys are the best,each and everyone who appreciates and reads my work....It means a lot to me.  
> Enjoy this chapter which is second last of the this story...next chapter will be the final one...   
> Leave comments and kudos for me : ) ....love you all

The moment Isaac’s painful scream roared in the hale house,Kali came running to his room.She was about to touch the handle when Deucalion’s cold voice pierced her ears.

“Stay away from that door would you?”,Deucalion stated calmly.

“But...Isaac....”,Kali shivered as another screamed echoed from inside the door.

“Isaac...will be alright.Now go back to whatever you were doing.”,Deucalion glared at her.

“Deuc  I don’t think you understand,he is in pain,he may be in labor.”Kali replied in an angry tone at Deucalion’s ignorance,who just smirked at her.

“I know,now if you are done disturbing me then get the hell away from here.”,Deucalion said rather sternly than before,Kali felt a wave of fear wash through her,finally getting what Deucalion wants to do.

“You...uh...you want them to die.”,Kali covered her lips from her hand in horror.Isaac is a powerful omega,but even after that he will need help birthing  twins,he can’t do it alone.And if it gets too late,the babies will die of suffocation.

“KALI....”,Isaac yelled her name in pain once again and Kali broke into tears hearing it.

* * *

 

Isaac knew there was something wrong.But the doubts became clear when he felt a wet spot in his pants.He gasped when understood what the situation is.The babies are coming early.But he is not ready,he has no freaking idea what to do.He wants Peter,he can’t do this without him.His thought train stopped at the searing pain which was back now,but with more intensity than before,his belly contracted and he screamed at the sensation which made him feel as if he is going to be split in half.But the pain wasn’t worrying him,it was what Kali said to Deucalion...

_“You...uh...you want them to die.”_

Isaac wanted to rip Deucalion’s throat out.He created this whole mess so that he will lose his children,so that he can claim him.Isaac’s eyes were flashing gold in anger,but no matter how angry he gets,the pain that he is suffering is making him hazy....he needs help.And for that ,there is only one hope....

“KALI......”,He screamed with all his strength.He is not sure if his call will be answered but that is all he has got.

* * *

 

Ethan and Peter ducked in the bushes outside the hale house.Peter swallowed a lump in his throat seeing his home,screams of his family echoing again in his ears.But now is not the time to shed tears for their loss.It’s time to get angry and punish those who were really responsible for his family’s death.

“Are you alright?”,Ethan asked but Peter ignored him.

“They are all here,I can tell by their scents.We should go in through back door.I will engage them in a fight,when everyone is distracted enough,you sneak in get Isaac out.”,Ethan looked at him in shock.

“How about we both go in and fight them,your plan sounds like your suicide note getting signed by yourself.”,Ethan half whispered half yelled.

“Ethan,Isaac is our priority right now,you heard what Stiles said.I cant take any risk,I am going in.”,but as soon as Peter stood up,Isaac’s loud scream filled the air.

“Isaac...”,Peter and Ethan made a run towards the house.

* * *

 

Ennis saw Kali crying and then glanced at the door.Kali looked at him helplessly,as if begging to do something...anything to make this stop.Ennis closed his eyes,tears threatening to come out.This monster killed his child,now he is going to murder Isaac’s too and once again he is just standing here,doing nothing.

A loud crash on the front door,made Deucalion growl in anger,but he smirked when he saw what caused it.

“Peter Hale....at last.”,Deucalion signaled Kali and Ennis and they jumped at him,Peter thrashing and clawing at them in anger.The fight escalated and Peter was knowingly dragging the fight out of the house to provide Ethan a clean passage to get Isaac.Deucalion followed the fight outside,because there was no way he will let Peter out of his sight.His death is something that Deucalion always dreamt of and will never miss.Even if that doesn’t go well with Aiden, who wants Peter alive at any cost.

Ethan snuck inside the moment he saw the path clear.But the familiar blue eyes which he remembers from his vision were staring back at him.Aiden was standing in front of Isaac’s door.

“What are you doing here Ethan?”,Aiden was confused to see him.

“You know why I am here...”,Ethan glared at him.

“So you are going to kill me for him? Your own brother?”,Aiden sounded genuinely shocked.

“You are not my brother anymore Aiden......not when you killed Derek.”,Aiden was shocked to hear those words.He knows what Aiden did.

“Chris Argent killed Derek...not me.”,Aiden took a threatening step forward and so did Ethan.

“Maybe not by your own hands...but you are the one who killed everyone...Derek,Kate,the Hale family,Talia....who raised us as her own sons...and now you are going to pay for it”,Ethan yelled in anger,his eyes shining gold and the brothers lunged at each other.

* * *

 

Kali and Ennis were holding Peter by his arms,blood was pouring from his mouth.He was confused when he heard Isaac still screaming,which means Ethan hasn’t reached him.Deucalion stood in front of him and smiled.

“What a brave effort Peter.You are probably wondering why your omega is still pathetically howling.Well.. Aiden and Ethan are currently solving their issues,I have no will to interrupt them.”,Peter growled at Deucalion.

“You monster...”,Peter yelled but Deucalion swapped a blow in his chest with his claws,making him scream in pain.He just wants Isaac and his babies to be safe.

“Chain him...I don’t want him to die just yet....let him witness the death of his children,maybe we don’t even have to kill him after that.”,Deucalion turned around to walk away but stopped when Kali and Ennis didn’t move.

“Go...”,Deucalion roared once more flashing his eyes red,Kali tried to take Peter but Ennis was frozen at his spot.

 _Is it really worth it?_ he thought.The loyality which gave him nothing,a master who treats them as weapons,the suffering Kali endured in his hands.All these rules,all his threats that his disobedience will lead to Kali’s death,do they even matter now when there are two little lives on the line?Are their lives even worth saving,when they can’t even have each other? He looked into Kali’s eyes once more and then glanced at his alpha.

“No....”,Ennis whispered.Peter and Kali looked at him and before they could understand ,Ennis launched himself on Deucalion.He clawed Ennis on his chest and he fell on the ground.Before Deucalion could stable his posture,Peter attacked him.Ennis stood up again and screamed.

“KALI...GO....”,and Kali made a run towards Isaac’s room.Deucalion grabbed Peter’s hair and threw him inside the house again.Ennis jumped at him from behind but was met by same fate as Peter.

“You ungrateful bastard....you will go against your alpha to save his spawn?”,Deucalion roared and shifted fully,holding Ennis by his neck and growling in his face.His hold became tighter and Ennis choked.

“Put him down.”,Peter  stood up again,holding his chest which was bloodied due to the fight.Deucalion ,as if waiting for the challenge,released his hold on Ennis,who passed out.

“Really...you are going to fight me....an alpha who doesn’t even have a pack.”,Deucalion hissed,but Peter laughed instead.

“Well....looks like now you don’t have a pack either.”,Deucalion gritted his teeth.His betas had betrayed him after all and Aiden is a little occupied at the moment.

“Enough hiding Deuc....lets get this show on the road.”,and Peter growled in fury.

 

* * *

 

“Isaac..”,Kali nearly ripped the door while getting inside Isaac’s room.Isaac was lying on the floor ,clutching his stomach and writhing in pain.He didn’t even realized Kali’s presence,until she screamed his name.

“Kali...”,Isaac gasped,his face a mess of sweat and tears.Kali took his head in her lap and held his hand.Isaac knew she would come.

“Shhh...it’s okay,breathe Isaac..”,Kali was trying to remain calm ,although her heart was pounding with fear.They have defied their alpha and Kali  won’t give up now,she will save Isaac...she will save his children,she will not let down Peter and Ennis ,who were fighting for them.Kali noticed blood between Isaac’s legs and acted quickly.She pulled down Isaac’s pants and checked him.The first baby was on it’s way.She took Isaac’s hand in hers and squeezed a little for assurance.

“Whats..hmph....whats happening..?”,Isaac whispered between his painful groans.His mind was a hazy place right now,his omega instincts on prime,he could only focus on his babie’s heart beats in middle of all the chaos going on.

“He is here....”,those three words were enough for Isaac to give his enthusiasm back......

_His wait is over......his love is here to save him._

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am extremely sorry that I kept you guys hanging for the last chapter...my studies are going crazy and the schedule is so tough that I cant get time to type a new chapter...but here it is...the last chapter....

Life always gives you unexpected choices,there are always two ways to solve a situation,one is right and the other is wrong.Rest depends on what you will choose,it will build your destiny further.At least that’s what Ethan has learned since he was a child.But right now,he is having a worst choice of his life in front of him.Where the right thing to do will make him loose his brother forever,and if he makes the wrong choice,then he will put innocent lives in danger.

A sharp blow to his jaw stirred him and he fell,blood pouring out of his mouth.

“Cant you see it Ethan? They are doing this again.They are using us....that’s what the Hales did..and that’s what Peter is doing again.They don’t love us.”,Aiden yelled at him.Ethan dragged his bloodied body once again and stood up.

“Wake up Aiden.....what dream world have you slipped into.Talia loved us like he loved Derek.They gave us a home,we would’ve been dead if the Hales hadn’t taken us in.They never used us.....we were their family too.”,Aiden lunged at him but Ethan held his head between his claws,Aiden screamed in pain.Ethan couldn’t hear it.No matter what he did,he is still his brother.He tried to push his claws in but couldn’t,tears were falling from his eyes.

“You cant kill me Ethan...I know you cant.”,Aiden smirked despite the pain.Ethan screamed and threw him in the wall.There was an ugly sound of a bone breaking and Aiden’s femur was poking out of his flesh.

“You have ten seconds,leave or I wont give you another chance.”,the moment Ethan turned his back Aiden took a wood splinter from the broken wall and jabbed it into his back.Ethan fell on his knees and gasped in pain.Aiden took him in a choke hold,trying to break Ethan’s neck,but his broken leg wasn’t able to support for long.Ethan took advantage and pulled him in front on the ground.

“No...no no...stop Ethan its me,you cant kill me.”,and without listening to any more words,Ethan slashed his throat.Aiden’s eyes widened as he sputtered blood from his mouth,looking at him in shock and slowly became still.Ethan collapsed on his chest crying.

* * *

 

“Isaac breathe...come on.”,Kali tried to soothe Isaac,who had his eyes shut in pain.His lower pieces of clothing gone.Isaac was clutching the bed’s metal frame for support.

“Now push...”,Isaac screamed in pain and pushed with all his strength.Kali was sitting between his legs,pushing the babies down,gently massaging his belly with her hands.the head of first baby was visible,but Isaac was too tired to push again.His head rolled on the pillow and he passed out.

“Isaac...no no no...ISAAC WAKE UP.”,before Kali could leave the spot to wake him,Ethan suddenly came inside the room and took Isaac’s head in his lap.

“What should I do?”,Ethan was clueless how to deal with a situation like this.Kali took a deep breath and replied.

“Healing...we need to kick start his healing.”,without even wasting a second,Ethan pierced his claws in Isaac’s wrist,making it bleed red.Isaac gasped and opened his eyes.But as soon as he saw Ethan ,he growled and grabbed his neck.

“Isaac stop,he is not Aiden,it’s his brother  Ethan...ETHAN.”,Kali spoke in a breathe and Isaac’s glowing yellow orbs again faded to blue.He felt a fading scent of Peter and pack coming from him and he let himself sink in his lap again,face scrunched in pain.

* * *

 

Even without a pack,Deucalion was much stronger than Peter thought.Their bodies were covered in various cuts and bruises,which were fading slowly as they were both alphas.Ennis was unconscious due to the massive blows from his alpha.Deucalion roared again and jumped on Peter,pinning him to the ground,his claws enclosing his neck.

“Can’t you understand Peter? Even without a pack,I can beat you...you know why?Because I am not a stupid emotional fool like you.I know how to play a game.”,Deucalion spat out angrily.

“Game...you call killing my whole family a game? You poisoned Aiden’s head,filled it with hate and anger.You took away everything from me.Your game caused the massacre of the argent clan..you sick bastard.”,Peter yelled despite the pressure on his neck.He was trying to hold the claws away from his neck but Deucalion was not giving up.

“Aaahhh.......God.”,Isaac pushed again.With all the chaos happening,he couldn’t calm down.He gripped Ethan’s hand tight,who was taking his pain.

“It’s almost here Isaac,just one more...”,Kali’s voice wavered,there were tears in her eyes.Isaac closed his eyes,his head digging in Ethan’s chest and he pushed again.

A sharp cry of an infant travelled in the air.This time when Isaac opened his eyes,Kali was holding a baby,squirming and gurgling in her hands,eyes closed while it cried.

“it’s a boy Isaac...”,Isaac laughed between his tears and tried to touch him,but another contraction gripped his stomach and he winced.

“The other one is on its way...hold him.”,Ethan took the baby and wrapped him in his jacket.

* * *

 

As soon the cries of his son filled the air,Peter felt like a void in his heart is being replaced by power,he felt the bond starting to form,the power surging through his veins,a new found strength...it was his baby,his pack,his own blood...the hale blood.

With a growl,he twisted Deucalion’s wrists,which were holding him down.He cried in pain and released him,Peter took advantage and punched his face hard.Deucalion,fell on his side,Peter stood up ,regaining his balanced and grabbed Deucalion by his jacket collar.Peter can’t remember how many times he punched him after,all he could focus on was how Deucalion’s face was getting bloodied by every passing second.

He heard another cry,just like the one before.Peter growled,loud enough to let Isaac know.

“Did you hear that? You know what that is?its your death bell Deucalion....”,Deucalion coughed blood and replied.

“You..hmph...you have a pack...of same blood.”,his worst fear was getting life in front of his eyes.For the first time,Deucalion shuddered to see Peter eyes glowing red.

“Yes....it’s your turn to suffer now Deucalion....for what you did to my family,for what you did to Scott and for trying to take Isaac away from me....”,there were tears in his eyes.He raised his claws high and slashed Deucalion’s throat.He fell on the ground,trying to stop the blood by his trembling hands.Peter sat down and then clawed his body .....over and over again.....even after his body went still,peter kept on charging his blows on the mangled flesh,turning it into ribbons.At last he collapsed on the ground,crying violently.....it’s finally over....the revenge is taken.

* * *

 

Isaac slowly opened his eyes.It was too bright...or maybe his eyes were closed for too long.The more he came back to reality,the more he became aware of his aching body.His  belly was still sore....and his hands and legs felt like jelly.The consciousness also brought why his body was sore and suddenly,his eyes were wide open.He was at an unknown house.He tried to get up at once to look for his babies,but he was stopped by a pair of strong arms.

“Easy there...you are not healed yet.”,Isaac’s eyes met with other pair of blue eyes...the one he is in love with.

“Peter..”,Peter took him in his arms,while Isaac inhaled the scent of his alpha.He started sobbing and clutched his back.

“I knew you would come for me...I knew you will save us.”Isaac’s word were getting jumbled due to his sobs.Peter brought him face to face and kissed him deeply.

“Of course I would,because I love you.”,Isaac’s eyes widened...it was the first time Peter said this to him.He joined his lips to him and kissed him again.

“The babies...where are they...?”,Isaac looked here and there and saw Melissa entering the room.His baby boy sleeping peacefully in her arms.

“Finally..you are awake,this one is a little attention demanding than the other one.”,melissa gave him his little boy and Isaac burst into tears to see him.He kissed his son on his forehead and Kali came in with the other one.

“Since you passed out as soon as this one was born,let me tell you...it’s a girl.”,Isaac covered his lips with his hand and laughed....a boy and a girl...his children.He gave his son to Peter and took her in his arms,she looked at him with the same blue eyes as his and rubbed her nose.It felt like a dream to Isaac....all of it....he has Peter..he has his children and he has a pack too....as if he woke up in a perfect life.

THREE YEARS LATER

“Da.....Red is not giving me my teddy.”, a three year old Andrew Scott Hale screamed at the top of his lungs.

“Meredith Sandra hale....give your brother his teddy back.”,Peter sat down in front of his daughter,while she kept the small stuffed teddy bear hidden behind.

“But Da,Drew is a already a big boy.He doesnt need it anymore.”,Red tried to convince her Da.

“Well,you two are of same age so if Drew is a big boy then you are a big girl too...then why did you take the teddy?”,Peter tried to explain.Red was twisting her face in most adorable way to create a valid explanation.

“But...but I didnt take it for me Da,I wanted to give it to Nick.He was crying because his momma has gone to grocery store.I wanted to cheer him up.”,her face fell after saying last words and Peter felt his heart swell up in happiness.

“It’s so nice of you Red.....go to uncle Ennis.Nick is with him.”,Red happily ran to Ennis’ room to give the teddy to Nicholas,Kali and Ennis’ one year old son.Drew started pouting at the loss of his teddy.The front door opened and Isaac came inside with kali following him,Their hands full of grocery bags.Drew made a run to him and grabbed Isaac’s leg as if its a tree trunk.

“Happy to see you too...”,Isaac chuckled but then he saw Peter making signs telling him that he is upset.

“Hey kiddo...what’s wrong?”,Isaac scooped him up in his arms.

“Red gave my teddy to Nick.”,Drew sobbed and clung himself to Isaac’s neck.

“So what ....Nick is your little brother right....its your responsibility to take care of him,isn’t it? You are a big boy ,aren’t you?”,Drew looked at Isaac and tried to grasp the idea of being a big brother.

“Yes Papa...I am a big boy and a disposable big brother.”,Drew grinned,the loss of toy forgotten.

“Responsible...not disposable.Now get ready ok,uncle Ethan is coming to pick us.We are going to Stilinskis remember.”,Isaac winked and Drew clapped his hands.

“Grandpa John will be there too? In his Sheriff’s uniform?”,Peter smiled at his son’s obsession with Sheriff Stilinski’s badge and uniform.

“Of course....uncle Stiles and Grandma too..”,Isaac replied.

“She told us not to call her Grandma but Melissa,specially in front of Grandpa John.”,Drew ran away saying this,which left Isaac laughing.

“You are so good with them.I was at loss what to do.”,Peter came closer and kissed Isaac on his lips.

“You are great with them,even with Nick,so don’t doubt yourself.”Isaac assured and looked at his son playing with Red and Nick.Not only the Hale house was rebuilt but the Hale pack was rebuilt too.Kali,Ennis,Ethan,Stiles, even Melissa....everyone was a part of their pack.Isaac smiled to see how everything has changed.

“What are you smiling at?”,Peter asked.

“Just trying to believe that it’s not a dream....”,Isaac replied,Peter wrapped his arm around his shoulder and kissed his forehead.

“It’s not...it’s real and it’s perfect....and i won’t trade it for anything in this world.”,Isaac smiled at him .....what more he can ask for......

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> animeaddict868, TataRockPop, LordAmulu, marcofaman, Night_shark_out, All, Elee91, Callmekiaa, Samjam, Tenshi_kisa, KristineM, sleepy0wl, daddysgirl3001, Hopelessromantic15, Sarin888, blackchaosaria2501, Dances_With_Vulcans, GODXGIRLY, Sam_grl, Rei22, Amai, Devlin_hale36, Angelkitty77, Sally90210, whiskey_christmas, Zenzhyn, deerbaobei, FuckedUpMistakes, gleek89maryjo, Muken, Lokkard, jlc2115, Deadboy25, Outlawqueenftw, calibrate, Stormfire, darthcookie, daosha, Sammiesam, lered, BloodyLollipop, feminegyps, Abysslullaby, Alhena_Star, adrikins319, and Myrikii as well as 131 guests.......a big hug and thank you to you guys for appreciating the story.  
> it seriously means a lot to me :).... see you soon


End file.
